


Le Sens d'un Baiser

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Différents baisers Bartheill et leurs significations.Tout ceci est fictif!





	1. Le premier baiser : "Tu me plais"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iBowtieCrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/gifts).



> J'avais cette fic sur Wattpad depuis un certain temps, je me suis décidée à la mettre sur AO3. Enjoy

Yann savourait le contact du soleil couchant sur sa peau. La journée touchait à sa fin et il allait bien devoir rentrer sur Paris. Retrouver la grisaille, la pollution, et Laurent. Les choses n'allaient plus très bien entre eux depuis un certain temps et il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû l'être de le voir à nouveau. Il avait été si bien ici, ces quelques jours.. sur le terrain, à parler avec les gens, voir autre chose, faire partie de l'action. Il comprenait l'empressement de ses journalistes à retourner sur le terrain à chaque fois. Cette adrénaline, cette impression d'être au premier rang de l'Histoire en marche.. Il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation et pourtant quand l'occasion s'était présentée, il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait insisté pour que son compagnon reste à Paris, pour gérer les choses de là-bas. Pour le bien de l'émission bien sûr. 

Cela n'avait de toute évidence rien à voir avec les beaux yeux bruns de l'envoyé spécial qu'il avait embarqué dans sa valise. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour Martin après tout. 

Yann rouvrit les yeux et laissa les rayons du soleil l'éblouir. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois son esprit dérivait sur le visage endormi de Martin qu'il avait pu admirer dans l'avion, l'ombre que ses longs cils projetaient sur son visage juvénile, sa bouche charnue. Il avait chaviré immédiatement. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre avant de rencontrer le jeune homme. Mais l'attirance était irrémédiable. Peut importe qu'il soit en couple, qu'il ait 13 ans de plus ou que Martin ne soit apparemment pas attiré par les hommes, il était tombé amoureux. Passionnément, désespérément. 

Passer du temps, seul avec lui n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Quand il y repenserait plus tard, Yann dirait que c'est à ce moment que les choses ont changé pour eux deux. Il l'avait observé travailler, si vif, si brillant. Il s'était reconnu dans la nervosité, l'angoisse perfectionniste du jeune reporter. C'est cela qui l'avait étonné : de se reconnaître tellement dans un autre homme. Laurent et lui étaient diamétralement opposés, c'est pour cela que leur association marchait aussi bien. Mais pour ce qui est de leur couple... Yann se soupçonnait d'avoir cédé à ses avances parce qu'il avait été plus facile d'accepter que de refuser. Il n'aimait pas les conflits.

Ils avaient passé leurs journées ensemble, Martin et lui. Il n'avait pas participé à l'émission, faisant juste une apparition à la fin de celle-ci, mais il n'avait pas quitté le présentateur d'une semelle. Et à chaque moment en sa compagnie, il se sentait chavirer un peu plus. Sans se l'expliquer il se sentait se redresser sous son regard, plus confiant, plus sûr de lui. Le jeune homme l'admirait, il lui avait dit, et pour la première fois, ça compta pour lui. Il espérait que ce soit vrai. 

Ces moments étaient terminés à présent, et seul au bar de l'hôtel il regardait les reflets ambrés qui dansaient dans son verre en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir remonter le temps et revivre cette journée encore et encore. Peut-être changerait-il quelques petites choses. Peut-être s'assiérait-il plus près de Martin pour que leurs genoux se touchent, peut-être aurait-il marché suffisamment près de lui pour sentir son parfum? Il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets maintenant, surtout quand il était censé être amoureux de son compagnon.

La voix grave de Martin le tira de ses songes éveillés. Il leva la tête pour plonger dans son regard si particulier, à la couleur si changeante.. Ils pouvaient paraître si foncés, couleur acajou et par moments, ils étaient noisettes tirant sur le doré. Yann ne savait pas si ça voulait dire grand chose mais ses yeux semblaient toujours plus foncés quand il le regardait.. 

Il s'assit à côté de lui et commanda à boire à son tour. Leurs genoux se touchaient sous la table et Yann sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.. Ils étaient beaucoup trop près, leurs verres étaient côte à côte et leurs doigts se touchaient dès qu'ils les prenaient pour boire. Ils auraient pu les éloigner mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'eut l'idée de le faire. 

"C'est dommage, tu étais là, je vais pas pouvoir te ramener de figurine." le taquina Martin.

Yann sourit, amusé par la référence au petit rituel qu'ils avaient installé. 

"Je ferai semblant de n'être pas venu, t'inquiète. Je tiens à ma figurine ramenée de l'aéroport."

"Je ferai de mon mieux, t'inquiète. Je te prendrai la plus moche possible, comme d'hab:"

Ils rirent et burent en silence. Yann avait plein de choses à dire mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. L'air semblait frémir autour d'eux, comme lors qu'on lance une pierre dans l'eau et qu'on observe le mouvement ainsi créé sur la surface tranquille. Sa propre peau le démangeait comme si elle voulait absolument qu'il agisse mais il ne savait pas comment. 

"Merci Yann." Le murmure de son reporter lui fit relever la tête, surpris.

"De quoi Martin?"

"De m'avoir amené ici avec toi au lieu de me laisser à Paris. De m'avoir embauché.."

"C'est Laurent surtout.. Mais je suis très content que tu sois venu au Petit Journal."

"Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui m'a fait passé l'entretien mais je sais que c'est toi qui a donné mon nom à Laurent pour LPJ. Et tu as tout fait pour que je me sente bien. Je n'oublie pas." 

"Mais de rien. Crois-moi, j'y.. on a gagné autant que toi à t'avoir parmi nous. Maintenant on va essayé de te garder."

"Il y a pas de danger que je parte, t'inquiète pas.." 

Ils avaient baissé les yeux tous les deux, ayant vaguement conscient que leur conversation n'était plus seulement sur l'émission en elle-même mais sur quelque chose qui était en train se dessiner dans le frôlement de leurs doigts sur la table, celui de leurs jambes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. 

Pour un homme qui était attiré uniquement par les femmes, Yann trouvait que Martin regardait un peu trop sa mâchoire (ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire), ce qui l'empêchait de voir que les yeux de son patron dérivaient irrésistiblement vers la peau dorée dévoilée par sa chemise ouverte. Il se voyait déjà l'explorer avec ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'empresseraient de déboutonner le reste du tissu gênant. Il se demanda s'il aurait jamais l'occasion, ou le courage de le faire en vrai, autrement que d'en rêver chaque fois que l'homme lui faisait face. 

La soirée se finit et bientôt il fallut se séparer.. A regret, ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Martin vint se coller au mur, face à la porte pendant que Yann restait près de celle-ci, Martin dans son dos. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans un espace clos, la tension qui se dissolvait dans l'air extérieur semblait plus forte que jamais. Yann sentir sa respiration s'accélérer, pleinement conscient du regard de Martin sur sa nuque. Il voyait le corps de son reporter derrière ses paupières closes. Sa peau frémissait à nouveau, chaque parcelle éveillée, réclamant quelque chose .. Mais quoi? 

Désireux d'échapper à l'émotion qui commençait à gronder dans son ventre, il se tourna vers Martin. Il n'aurait pas dû. Les pupilles du jeune homme étaient dilatées, et sa respiration semblait plus difficile. Il aurait pu résister si les yeux de Martin n'étaient pas descendus sur sa bouche. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et colla leurs lèvres ensemble avec passion. Sa main vint agripper les courts cheveux bruns, alors que l'autre agrippait la hanche menue à sa portée. Martin passa ses bras autour sa taille et colla leurs corps. C'est encore meilleur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, une explosion de milliers de sensations différentes. Yann sût qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez, il avait besoin de plus, cela ne pouvait pas être leur unique baiser. Il fallait que ça le soit pourtant. Il n'était pas libre. Alors il l'embrassa plus fort, comme si c'était la dernière fois, accentua la pression de ses lèvres. Martin le laissa faire, jouant à armes égales, sa langue bataillant pour dominer leur échange. 

Le tintement de l'ascenseur les fit sursauter. Pendant un bref, tout ce qui n'était pas eux avait disparu. Ils se regardèrent, indécis mais laissèrent leurs mains où elles étaient sur le corps de l'autre. La porte de l'ascenseur semblait les attendre. Ils finirent par se séparer, leur bulle s'étant brisée contre le réel. 

Chacun rentra dans sa chambre, dans un silence gêné. Le lendemain matin, il faisait encore nuit quand Yann prépara ses affaires pour partir. On frappa doucement à sa porte. Martin était venu lui dire au revoir. Ils ne reparlèrent pas du baiser même s'il était évident qu'ils y pensaient tous les deux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Yann posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et un courant électrique les traversa tous les deux. A ce moment, ils surent. Ce baiser avait été le premier, mais il serait loin d'être le dernier.


	2. "Cela n'a pas d'importance"

Toute la rédaction était en ébullition aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que ça allait être une émission spéciale, il fallait ça pour fêter les 30 ans de la chaîne. Pour l'occasion il avait été décidé de présenter l'émission comme si elle se déroulait en 1984, avec déguisements, filtres, et reportages spéciaux. Cette perspective amusait beaucoup, même si elle demandait beaucoup de travail et donc, de stress supplémentaires. 

Pour tous ceux qui travaillaient avec Canal + depuis un certain temps, un doux parfum de mélancolie embaumait l'air, et les souvenirs étaient sur toutes les langues, tels des bonbons mi-doux, mi-acides, rappelant à quel point les choses pouvaient avoir changées. Cela était particulièrement pour vrai pour Yann, qui ne cessait de voir des images de ses débuts, de son passé, défilées sous ses yeux. Étrangement, il n'était pas vraiment nostalgique, il n'avait pas de regrets, professionnellement en tout cas. Personnellement, c'était une autre affaire. Son couple avec Laurent n'allait vraiment pas mieux. Ils ne se parlaient plus pour le boulot au mieux, au pire, pour s'engueuler. Yann avait été tenté de faire chambre à part définitivement à plusieurs reprises, pour échapper aux tentatives de rapprochement charnel que son compagnon tentait de mettre en place. Il se sentait piégé dans son propre lit.. Cela ne devrait pas en être ainsi..Cela ne l'avait pas toujours été. Il se rappelait des débuts lui aussi, tendres et pleins d'espoir.. Mais avait-il été réellement amoureux à l'époque? Il l'avait cru, dur comme fer. Maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Surtout quand il se perdait dans les détails de la silhouette assise à l'autre bout de son bureau. 

Martin était penché sur sa feuille, en plein concentration. Il n'était pas né en 1984, alors il étudiait les postures, les mimiques, l'actualité de l'époque. Il sentit que son patron le regardait et il lui fit ce sourire doux dont il avait le secret. Celui qui faisait briller ses yeux et qui faisait faire un bond au cœur de Yann dans sa poitrine.. Non, décidément, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir aimé Laurent tant que cela, comme il aurait dû. 

Justement, le voilà qui fit son entrée dans son bureau. Yann leva un sourcil étonné, depuis quelques temps, ce dernier ne cessait d'y faire des apparitions impromptues, ce qui avait sérieusement de le don de l'agacer. Ils étaient collés ensemble toute la journée, ne pouvait-il le laisser seul, au moins quelques instants? Laurent les regarda tous les deux, son regard passa de Martin à lui, indéchiffrable.

"Ah Martin, tu es là.. encore. Yann ne veut pas te laisser partir, on dirait." 

Le reporter eut un sourire gêné. "Je suis juste venu bosser tranquille, si je dérange, je peux partir.."

"Mais non, reste Martin." Laurent vint se placer à côté de Yann et posa sa main sur son épaule, pressant ses doigts dans la chair tendre. 

"Yann t'a déjà raconté comme on s'est mis ensemble?" Martin regarda ses patrons, surpris, ils étaient si discrets d'habitude. Yann sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge, honteux. Le reporter était la dernière personne avec laquelle il avait parlé de son couple. 

"C'était dans les locaux de Canal, j'ai craqué immédiatement. Lui a mis un peu plus de temps, il était timide. Je l'ai eu à l'usure on va dire.." raconta Laurent avec un petit rire. La pression sur l'épaule de Yann s'accentua. Il commençait à avoir mal. 

"Il a repoussé mes avances, alors on est resté sur un plan professionnel pas mal de temps. Mais je sentais qu'on pouvait faire tellement plus ensemble. Un soir je l'ai invité à dîner chez moi et il a fini par craquer. Cela a pris plusieurs mois. Mais je suis comme ça, je ne pouvais me contenter de rester avec lui sans qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Il fallait que notre relation évolue." 

"C'est ... euh.. romantique." fit Martin, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Yann grimaça, les déclarations de Laurent ne rendaient pas vraiment hommage à leur histoire. Ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'est que ça s'était exactement déroulé comme ça. Le reporter lui lança un dernier regard gêné et quitta le bureau, désireux d'échapper à l'ambiance pesante qui s'y était installée. 

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui raconter ça? Cela ne le regarde pas, tu n'avais pas à lui dire des choses pareilles!" 

"Quoi, tu as honte? Tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble Yann. Même si on ne l'affiche pas, on peut tout de même en parler aux gens de confiance. Tu vas me faire croire qu'avec tout le temps que tu passes avec lui, tu ne lui as jamais parlé de nous?"

Yann le regarda sans répondre. La triste vérité est qu'il ne parlait jamais d'eux avec Martin. Ils parlaient de tout. Mais pas de sa vie de couple. Quand il était avec Martin, il voulait l'oublier. Il voulait qu'elle .. disparaisse. Honteux, il baissa les yeux. Laurent le regarda froidement et quitta le bureau en fermant la porte. Pour la première fois, le présentateur se dit que son compagnon avait des soupçons. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de nier. 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après l'émission. 

L'émission s'était déroulée comme un charme. Les accoutrements de chacun avaient beaucoup faire rire Yann jusqu'à ce que Martin arrive avec sa tenue. Il avait senti des frissons parcourir sa peau alors que le reporter le taquinait avec sa perruque. Sa veste en cuir noire lui donnait un côté plus dur, moins enfantin. Il était très séduisant.. mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. 

Il était seul sur le toit, à regarder la fumée de sa cigarette. La fraîcheur du soir lui faisait du bien. Il entendit un bruit de pas en sa direction et s'apprêta à dire au revoir à sa précieuse solitude. Laurent ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser seul bien longtemps..

"Je te dérange?" C'était la voix douce et grave de Martin qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas résister au visage du jeune homme, il lui sourit sans pouvoir se retenir. 

Martin lui vola une cigarette.

"C'est pour m'avoir empêché de fumer en plateau tout à l'heure alors que tout le monde pouvait, en disant que j'étais trop jeune. Bonjour l'humiliation." déclara-t-il alors que Yann pestait pour la forme.

"C'était Eric, je te signale." Ils rirent doucement. 

"Je sais, j'ai bien vu que tu as failli m'en tendre une." 

"Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est vrai que tu es trop jeune."

Martin lui donna une tape taquine sur l'épaule. 

"Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, vous exagérez."

"Tu n'étais pas né en 84, il me semble.." lui répliqua Yann avec douceur. "Tu es plus jeune que nous de toute façon. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop vieux par rapport à toi." La teinte de regret qui alourdissant sa voix était criante. Yann avait l'impression de la voir matérialisée dans l'air.. 

"Tu n'as même pas 40 ans, ça va.. Tu es encore en forme." Martin essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère, le présentateur en avait conscience. 

"Peut-être. De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. On ne peut rien y changer." Yann se perdait dans ses pensées. Depuis l'émission, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il serait passé si Martin et lui avaient le même âge. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'époque... Il serait tombé fou amoureux, il le savait. Il n'aurait même pas vu Laurent, il n'aurait pas existé pour lui. Seraient-ils encore ensemble. Lui à la présentation, Martin reporter vieillissant mais toujours intrépide. Partageraient-ils autre chose que des disputes ou des discussions professionnelles? Vivraient-ils ensemble, à rentrer dans leur appartement le soir, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, à discuter doucement, mangeant des plats à emporter parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de cuisiner? Yann pouvait les voir tous les deux, et le tableau de bonheur serein et tendre qu'ils lui renvoyaient lui tordait l'estomac de douleur quand il comparait avec la vie de couple qui l'attendait maintenant.

"C'est bizarre.." La voix de Martin le tira de ses pensées. " Toute la journée, j'ai pensé à ce que ça aurait donné si j'étais né en même temps que toi ou Laurent. Si j'étais entré dans le métier en même temps que toi. On aurait bossé ensemble tu crois? Peut-être qu'on aurait été rivaux.. ou qu'on ne serait pas appréciés?" 

"Impossible. On aurait bossé ensemble c'est sûr. Tu me volerais toujours mes cigarettes et tu squatterais mon bureau, à le remplir de tes souvenirs de voyage."

Martin sourit mais ses yeux restèrent pensifs, presque graves. 

"Je crois que tu as raison. Je ne m'imagine pas ne pas travailler avec toi ou t'admirer, toi et ton travail. Je ne pense pas que l'âge est grand chose à voir avec ça."

Yann rougit mais ne dit rien, il sentait bien que Martin l'observait mais il n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction, de peur de laisser voir son trouble. 

"Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir si notre différence d'âge ne se fait pas ressentir pour toi." Il se leva. "La veste te va très bien Martin, tu devrais la garder." 

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte quand Martin le rattrapa soudain et l'éloigna de la sortie avec douceur. Il le plaça dos au mur, à l'abri des regards extérieurs potentiels et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

"Yann, nos 13 ans d'écart n'ont aucune importance, si c'est cela qui te dérange autant. Cela n'a aucun impact sur notre amitié et surtout cela ne compte absolument pas pour ça." Sur ce, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes comme s'il attendait cela depuis longtemps. Yann passa immédiatement ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et il poussa un soupir d'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui était enlevé de l'estomac. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il en mourrait d'envie, qu'il ne pensait qu'à recommencer ce qu'ils avaient entamé en Afrique du Sud. Il y pensait tous les jours. Ils avaient failli céder à de nombreuses reprises mais ils avaient toujours été interrompu. Un de ses mains vint agripper le bas de la veste en cuir, en un geste désespéré. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment finisse, il voulait qu'il dure toujours. Quand ils se séparèrent, Martin posa son front sur le sien. Yann déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis un autre, et un autre et .. Le jeune reporter se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

"Yann, est-ce que tu es heureux? Avec Laurent je veux dire.."

Le présentateur baissa les yeux. "Ce n'est pas la question.."

Martin posa une main sur sa joue. "Je pense que c'est celle que tu devrais te poser." Il caressa les rides qui commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses yeux.. "Tu seras toujours jeune pour moi. Mais tu mérites mieux que de vivre avec des regrets. Si je pensais que tu étais heureux je ne te dirais pas tout ça. Je garderais ça en silence. Il n'est pas trop tard. Je sais que ce sera compliqué, que ça mettra le bazar et que ce sera difficile pour tout le monde. Mais comme tu le dis, je suis jeune, je peux attendre. " lui dit-il avec douceur avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. 

Il partit peu de temps après. Yann se sentit très seul tout d'un coup, sa présence lui manquant déjà. le futur sembla tout d'un coup plus beau et plus effrayant à la fois. Martin et lui n'avaient pas le même âge, ils n'avaient pas commencé leur carrière ensemble, ni leur vie. Mais il était là maintenant. Jeune, vibrant et irrésistible. Au lieu d'imaginer un passé commun pour eux deux, il se surprit à percevoir les contours de ce qui pourrait être, s'il se l'autorisait. Un bonheur qu'il n'avait pas imaginé possible. S'il avait le courage. S'il n'y avait pas Laurent. 

Quand il rentra ce soir là, et qu'il vit Laurent l'attendre si froid, si détaché, si sûr de son règne sans partage sur son cœur, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. 

"Laurent, il faut qu'on parle.." 

To be continued


	3. Ne pars pas avec elle

Quitter Laurent avait été plus délicat que prévu. Ils s'étaient disputés, Yann lui avait avoué être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais le plus vieux n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il voulait que Yann lui donne une autre chance, qu'il ne gâche pas tout. Après d'âpres négociations, Yann avait fini par céder et n'était pas parti de l'appartement. Il ne parla pas de cette discussion avec Martin mais le jeune homme se douta bien de sa décision en voyant les deux producteurs toujours aussi proches. S'il souffrit de cette tournure des événements, il ne le montra pas. Leur relation resta indemne même si le jeune reporter ne tenta plus de se rapprocher de son aîné. Yann accepta cela même si la séparation lui sembla très difficile à supporter. Il voulait être proche de Martin, il voulait son amitié bien sûr, mais c'était d'autre chose dont il avait besoin, un autre désir qui rampait sous sa peau. Il lui semblait qu'il le sentait encore roder autour d'eux quand ils étaient ensemble, à travailler dans l'espace clos de son bureau. 

Il ne se rappela plus comment il apprit la nouvelle exactement. Il avait entendu les rumeurs bien sûr, elles se faufilaient dans les airs, empoisonnant son atmosphère. "Martin avait une copine, il sort avec Emilie, qui bosse au Supplément." Il tendit l'oreille, s'intéressant de plus près aux rumeurs : "Ils se connaissent depuis pas mal de temps, c'est une amie de la famille, ils sortent avec les parents de Martin parfois." C'était vrai, les photos d'eux existaient. Eux au musée, son corps à elle près de sien, il lui tourne le dos .. drôle de langage corporel. Il devrait s'en réjouir mais leur proximité l'en empêche. Elle lui brûle les rétines. 

Un jour qu'il rentra dans la cuisine pour se faire chauffer un thé, il la vit entourée de ses copines de la rédaction. Étrangement, elle fuit son regard. Lui l'examine, anxieux de voir celle qui pourrait lui ravir le cœur de Martin. Elles poursuivent leur conversation, les parents de Martin l'ont invité à un dîner de "pré-Noël" avec la famille, et surtout la sœur du jeune homme, qui l'adore. Elle glousse avec ses amies, d'après ce qu'elle leur murmure, le reporter la tient un peu à distance, ne se laissant pas séduire. Elle se décrit elle-même comme étant dans la "friend-zone" ce que Yann ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ridicule. Elle veut le conquérir, la difficulté l'émoustille. Ses amies la rassurent, la trouvent belle, lui dit que Martin ne regarde personne d'autre comme elle, que si elle ne réussit pas à le séduire, aucune fille ne le pourra. Elle est son amie, rien de plus aisée pour elle, de faire glisser leur relation sur le terrain qu'elle veut. Les gens poussent, veulent les voir ensemble, les taquinent, Maïtena en tête. 

Les mains de Yann tremblent sur sa tasse. Il a envie de claquer la porte mais il ne le fait pas. Il est leur supérieur, il se doit de se montrer imperturbable, au dessus de tout, même de son cœur qui hurle et qui saigne. Il tient Martin à distance mais ne veut pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il ne veut pas qu'il aille avec elle. Elle serait un choix logique, mais ce qui le guide est irrationnel. 

Il demande à Martin, il tâtonne, il questionne, discrètement au début, puis beaucoup moins. Le reporter rougit, ses réponses ne sont pas claires. Il ne sait pas trop, c'est une amie, il sait qu'elle veut plus.. Et lui que veut-il ? A cette question, Martin le fixe, le regard douloureux et Yann détourne le sien. S'il n'était pas un petit con égoïste, il ne s'opposerait pas. Mais il le fait quand même. 

Les émissions spéciales Noël se profilent. Martin est irrésistible dans son pull et ses yeux sont de miel quand il le regarde. Pendant les chansons, il sent les orbes brunes se poser sur lui, douces et voilées d'émotions. S'il le pouvait il l'embrasserait là, au son des chansons, comme en Afrique du Sud. Mais Laurent les regarde alors il se contente d'imaginer leur tendresse surtout quand son attention se porte sur les reins à peine masqués du jeune homme en contre-bas. 

Il y a des photos d'eux pendant les vacances. Elle est à ses côtés, un cadeau dans les mains, lui regarde l'objectif. Indéchiffrable. Sur aucune photo, il ne lui prend la main, ne la regarde avec amour. Son visage est une toile vierge de toute émotion. Yann devrait être heureux mais il connait la pudeur de l'homme, peut-être l'aime-t-il tant qu'il ne veut pas le montrer. 

Il a l'impression que son cœur flétrit dans sa poitrine. Il a besoin d'agir. Puis Martin part à Las Vegas et Macron arrive. Le présentateur n'avait que peu d'estime pour l'homme politique. En le voyant dévorer son Martin des yeux, c'est l'homme qu'il détesta. Il avait trouvé du réconfort en se disant qu'il était l'un des rares hommes à avoir succombé à la sensualité ambiguë du reporter. A part le petit danseur brésilien, il ne s'était jamais senti menacé. Jaloux, oui mais pas en danger. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Cette nouvelle situation accéléra les choses pour le présentateur, un sentiment d'urgence s'activa dans sa poitrine, l'envie d'étreindre le jeune homme et de le garder dans ses bras. Il convenait d'agir. 

Les attentats de Charlie Hebdo accentuèrent son désir de rapprochement. Quand le reporter rentra de Las Vegas, Yann resserra leur lien, il avait conscience de le monopoliser, il voyait Emilie roder doucement dans l'open space tentant d'intercepter Martin. Le jeune homme se montrait chaleureux avec elle, courtois. Mais Yann avait aiguisé son regard et il remarqua que le jeune homme n'accentuait pas la proximité de leurs corps comme elle tentait vainement de le faire. Il la touchait rarement et contrairement à elle, aucune langueur ou attirance ne semblait transparaître de ses gestes. Il se félicita intérieurement de la lassitude qui apparût dans le regard de la jeune femme, à voir ses avances discrètes, rejetées avec une amicale indifférence. Pendant ce temps, Martin et lui devenaient indissociables, entre chamailleries et discussions passionnées, ils laissaient peu de temps à d'autres de s'immiscer entre eux. Plusieurs fois il sentit le regard d'Emilie les suivre alors qu'ils prenaient une pause cigarette sur le toit, qu'ils passaient du temps dans son bureau, quand ils sortaient manger ensemble. Il avait conscience de jouer de la supériorité de son statut pour ravir le reporter à la jeune femme. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que l'attirance qui le liait à l'envoyé spécial n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était son supérieur. Mais il savait aussi qu'étant son patron, il pouvait solliciter du temps avec lui sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Le seul qui pouvait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'était Laurent son compagnon. C'est précisément pour cela qu'il l'évitait avec soin depuis le retour de Martin. Le producteur avait senti sa jalousie devant l'attitude de Macron, il avait amorcé une discussion à ce sujet que Yann avait écourté froidement. 

Au fur et à mesure des jours, il eut la certitude du trouble qu'il créait chez Martin. Ses beaux yeux bruns se voilaient légèrement quand leurs corps se frôlaient dans le bureau. Cette perspective l'affolait et le transportait de joie en même temps. Il ne cessait de repenser au baiser que le jeune homme lui avait donné deux mois plus tôt, après l'émission spéciale 30 ans de Canal. 

Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui proposer de venir avec lui à la grande marche de solidarité après l'attentat contre Charlie. Martin accepta tout de suite. Plus tard, Yann l'entendit décliner la même proposition de la part d'Emilie. Elle lui demanda avec qui il comptait y aller mais il refusa gentiment de lui répondre. Lui aussi voulait farouchement protéger le secret de sa présence de son patron à ses côtés.

Ils étaient avec les amis de Yann, que Martin connaissait aussi. Le cœur du présentateur frémit à voir l'homme auquel il tenait tant si proche de Maïtena, Mouloud et Ali. Il s'intégrait si bien avec eux que son esprit vagabondait à imaginer ce qui pourrait être si Martin était constamment à ses côtés, partageant sa vie et ses relations. Laurent n'était pas là, Yann ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il comptait y aller. Il était parti en catimini, échappant à sa vigilance d'aigle. Il allait le payer chèrement en rentrant ce soir il le savait. Pour l'instant, il savourait la présence du reporter à ses côtés. Son bonnet vissé sur la tête, son regard ne cessait de dévier sur le visage empreint de gravité du plus jeune. Ses yeux à lui brillaient étrangement quand ils se posaient sur lui. Ils défilèrent toute l'après-midi, ne se lâchant pas d'une semelle. Quand la foule se dispersa, Yann remercia ses amis et leur dit au-revoir avant d'embarquer Martin à sa suite. La tension entre eux était montée progressivement tout au long de l'après-midi et elle explosa quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans une minuscule ruelle parisienne. Yann agrippa le reporter, le poussa avec douceur contre le mur d'une vieille maison de pierre et l'embrassa avec passion. Le sentiment d'urgence qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps s'accentua brutalement et à la façon dont la langue du plus jeune dansait avec fougue avec la sienne, il ressentait la même chose. Yann rapprocha son corps d'une telle façon qu'on pouvait croire qu'il cherchait à se fondre dans l'autre. Martin faisait de petits bruits délicieux contre ses lèvres et ses mains agrippaient fermement son manteau pour l'empêcher de reculer. Ils finirent par se séparer et Martin posa son visage sur l'épaule de son patron. 

"Tu rends les choses si compliquées." murmura-t-il contre son écharpe. 

Yann vint placer une de ses mains sur la base de la nuque du jeune homme, caressant les cheveux qui se trouvaient là.

"Ne pars pas avec elle, Martin, s'il te plait.." 

Martin se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien, une lueur de défi leur donnait un éclat de dureté.

"Ce serait idéal pourtant. Logique. C'est une de mes amies proches depuis longtemps, mes parents l'adorent. On bosse ensemble.. Elle veut être avec moi. Ce serait tellement parfait." 

Yann tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine. Il savait déjà tout cela. Savoir que le jeune homme avait conscience de toutes les raisons qui le poussaient logiquement à s'unir avec la jeune femme le terrorisait. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun argument, aucune raison rationnelle de vouloir les arrêter. Alors il décida d'oublier le rationnel. Il embrassa Martin à nouveau et il soupira en sentant le reporter approfondir leur baiser. 

"S'il te plaît." supplia-t-il contre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme soupira, vaincu.

"Tu exagères." Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Yann sentit sa victoire se réverbérer dans le silence de la ruelle.

"Elle n'est pas la seule. Moi aussi je veux être avec toi." Un nouveau baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. 

"Tu as Laurent.. Tu es toujours avec lui non?" Les mots piquaient comme des flèches.

"Je ne l'aime plus." Ce fût à son tour de se blottir contre le cou du reporter. Martin soupira à nouveau. Ils étaient enlacés contre la pierre froide, l'agitation de la foule contrastant avec le silence et l'intimité de leur ruelle. La main de Martin glissa le long du dos de son aîné et s'arrêta au niveau de ses reins, brusquement, comme si quelque chose l'avait arrêté. 

"D'accord." Yann releva brutalement la tête. "Je ne me mettrai pas en couple avec Emilie. Je resterai son pote mais je ne coucherai pas avec elle." Le présentateur sentit un sourire étendre ses lèvres. "Par contre, je refuse qu'il se passe quoi que soit entre nous tant que tu vis encore avec Laurent." Martin se détacha lui, comme à regret. "C'est aussi mon patron, je ne veux pas me retrouver entre vous. Le jour où tout sera réglé, je serai là. Mais en attendant.." il ne termina pas sa phrase. Yann prit conscience de son égoïsme, rien ne l'autorisait à forcer le jeune homme à rester seul à l'attendre. Mais en même temps, il ne supportait pas de le savoir avec elle ou avec qui que soit d'autre. Il fallait qu'il se bouge. L'immobilisme allait les briser tous, il les étouffait déjà. Il se devait d'avoir une nouvelle explication avec Laurent. 

"Ne m'en veux pas d'accord, je vais faire ce qu'il faut, tout ce que je peux.. Mais ça va prendre du temps. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne l'imagines" Martin acquiesça doucement. Yann se promit de se montrer irréprochable avec le jeune homme. Ils venaient de passer un contrat tacite. Ils avaient pris leur décision, il ne restait qu'à voir le temps agir, pour ou contre eux... 

 

 

A suivre.


	4. "Tu me rends complètement dingue"

"Je voulais dire à Martin que je trouve que le costume te va très bien.." Mais quel crétin. Yann écrasa rageusement sa cigarette sur le sol. Il appréciait leur nouveau reporter, il faisait du bon boulot mais il avait encore du mal à l'apprécier. Sa proximité avec Martin y était pour beaucoup pour son animosité discrète et tenace. Avant même que le nouveau journaliste n'arrive, il appréhendait son apparition dans la rédaction. Martin avait été dithyrambique quant à son ami, il n'avait cessé de vanter ses qualités à qui voulait l'entendre. Quand Laurent avait semblé emballé par ce que lui disait le jeune reporter, Yann, lui, ne voyait que ses yeux qui brillaient et l'agitation joyeuse qui faisait bouger ses mains. Le co-producteur n'avait eu qu'à s'incliner devant la détermination de son ancien compagnon.. Car c'était bien ce qu'il était maintenant, son ancien compagnon.. Étonnamment c'est Laurent qui l'avait quitté. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, une femme. Il lui avait annoncé, brusquement, sans prendre de gants. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait alors qu'il sentait que Yann était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Le présentateur avait été éberlué, stupéfait mais pas malheureux de sa décision, bien au contraire. Le producteur avait décidé des termes de leur séparation, ils choisirent de travailler ensemble et de rester bons amis tant que l'un ne jetait pas sa nouvelle relation au visage de l'autre. "Et je te préviens, je ne suis pas prêt." lui avait lancé Laurent froidement. Yann avait acquiescé doucement et s'était abstenu de se montrer trop proche de Martin malgré le fait qu'il soit donc officiellement célibataire. Pour compenser il s'était montré taquin sur Instagram, comme pour afficher son attirance à la face du monde. Il en profitait pour surveiller discrètement le jeune homme, grinçant des dents en voyant des images d'Emilie et lui. Pour être honnête, il n'y en avait pas eu depuis des mois. Mais lorsqu'il alla regarder l'Instagram d'Hugo à son arrivée à Bangumi, il sentit le sang se glacer dans sa poitrine. Apparemment le journaliste aimait prendre Martin en photo. Et lui parler sur Twitter aussi. Entre photos où ils apparaissaient très proches, leurs "private jokes" et les surnoms du style "mon canard", Yann était sur les nerfs quand le journaliste fit son entrée dans l'équipe. L'excitation visible de son reporter en attendant son ami l'avait énervé. Et savoir qu'il lui avait réservé le bureau à côté du sien, ne l'avait pas calmé au contraire. Le nouvel arrivant avait rapidement pris ses marques et Yann ne pouvait que s'incliner devant son travail. Mais il supportait difficilement son amitié fusionnelle avec son .... il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme sur ce que Martin et lui étaient. Il ne supportait pas de les savoir aussi proches, les voir partir en vacances ensemble, partager autant de points et d'amis communs, avoir un passé commun... Alors il serrait les dents, faisait même mine de les taquiner comme ce soir "ça a l'air tendu entre vous." Martin lui avait lancé un regard surpris, lui qui avait semblé si timide ce soir, effacé, presque mal à l'aise.

"Tu trouves que c'est tendu entre Hugo et moi?" lui avait-il demandé alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir.

"Non justement, c'est ça qui est drôle.." avait répondu Yann, froidement avant de lui tourner le dos et de sortir fumer. Martin ne l'avait pas suivi. Maintenant Yann attendait son taxi, le regard plongé vers la Seine qui se dessinait un peu plus loin, noire dans la nuit de Décembre. Il entendit rire derrière lui alors que Martin, Hugo et Panayotis sortaient ensemble du studio. Le plus vieux se détacha brièvement du groupe et s'approcha de lui.

"On va boire un verre avec Hugo, Pana doit rentrer, tu viens avec nous?"

"Non merci, je ne voudrais pas tenir la chandelle." répondit Yann en gardant le regard fixé sur les flots noirs.

Martin soupira bruyamment en voyant que son interlocuteur ne comptait pas le regarder.

Il tenta d'engager la conversation sur d'autres sujets mais Yann se montra récalcitrant. Ils finirent par se quitter, un peu en froid.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester fâchés bien longtemps. L'enregistrement de "L'Envoyé Spécial du Petit Journal leur prouva et ils se dévorèrent des yeux tout le long de l'émission. Yann aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme après le tournage mais Laurent les en empêcha. Les mois qui suivirent furent compliqués, Martin partit très souvent en reportage, ne restant en France que peu de temps. Yann eut cependant le temps de lui reprocher son interview avec Macron une nouvelle fois. Il s'était pensé subtil mais à la lueur amusé dans les yeux bruns, il se rendit compte que ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Leur relation semblait suspendue dans le temps. Yann n'attendait qu'une chose, que Laurent relâche la surveillance pesante qu'il exerçait sur ses interactions avec Martin. Même s'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, le présentateur savait que son associé ne supporterait pas que sa relation avec le reporter devienne trop visible. Alors il rongeait son frein. Il commençait aussi à s'habituer à la relation entre Hugo et Martin mais deux événement consécutifs vinrent mettre à mal ses bonnes résolutions.

Martin fût arrêté au Maroc. Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait déjà été dans de mauvaises postures, en zone de guerre, et s'il avait été terrorisé à le voir éviter les balles dans les tranchées, il savait au moment de visionner les images, qu'il allait bien.. Là il n'avait pas de nouvelles, à part ce que l'ambassade voulait bien lui dire.. Il savait qu'ils avaient été conduits en prison pour interrogatoire mais il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer en communication avec eux. Il fût d'une humeur exécrable tout le weekend, tournant en rond ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Le lundi en arrivant à la rédaction, il apprit qu'ils allaient être mis dans l'avion de retour ce jour-même et qu'ils allaient bien. Il fût agité toute la matinée, cassant avec les autres, incapable de se concentrer, guettant les messages que son reporter lui envoyait depuis qu'il avait pu récupérer son portable. Ce fut à ce moment là que certains commencèrent à avoir des soupçons. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir le présentateur angoissé, il l'était toujours. Mais ce qui illuminait ses yeux et guidaient ses gestes ce jour-là n'était pas de l'angoisse habituelle, mais une peur plus profonde, plus intime. Il ne vit pas les regards en coin qui s'échangèrent ce jour-là quand il passait près d'eux, le front plissé de Laurent, la colère dans ses poings serrés, l'inquiétude dans sur les traits de Martha. Quand on leur communiqua enfin l'heure de leur retour, Hugo vint trouer Yann dans son bureau.

"Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien aller chercher Martin à l'aéroport.."

Yann sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. "C'est gentil mais je pensais y aller Hugo. Ce serait normal que ce soit moi."

"Bah après tout ça, ça lui ferait du bien de voir un visage amical. C'était une sacré épreuve quand même. On sait pas trop ce qui leur est arrivé en prison.."

"Tu veux dire que mon visage à moi n'est pas assez amical, c'est ça?" Sa voix était glaciale. Hugo rougit, il commençait à sentir que la conversation partait dans un mauvais sens. Il aimait beaucoup son patron mais il lui semblait parfois sentir chez lui une point d'agacement quand ce dernier lui parlait. Aujourd'hui c'était flagrant.

"Non, non.. mais je pourrais passer chez lui avant qu'il revienne ici, pour qu'il puisse se laver et se changer.."

"Pas besoin, j'ai les clefs de chez lui, je suis passé lui prendre des affaires ce matin." Martin lui avait donné un double de ses clefs il y a quelques mois. Il lui avait donné comme ça, sans rien dire. Yann les avait accepté le coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas encore fait de même, malgré le fait que le double des siennes était dans un tiroir de son bureau, prêt à être glissé dans les mains du reporter.

"Oh je ne savais pas.." Hugo regarda Yann et le présentateur vit la suspicion dans les prunelles sombres. "Dans ce cas, il vaut peut-être que tu y ailles.. Martin sera content de te voir et..."

Laurent fit irruption dans la pièce et décida lui -même de la marche à suivre, Hugo irait chercher Martin. Yann avait trop de travail pour perdre son temps sur la route. Il ne laissa pas de place aux négociations et son associé dût se résoudre à rester là.

Martin et Clément revinrent sains et saufs, et ils furent accaparés par tout le monde, leurs collègues se pressant autour d'eux pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas été violentés par la police marocaine pendant les interrogatoires.

Martin réussit à s'échapper quelques minutes seulement pour se réfugier dans le bureau de Yann. En quelques secondes, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, conscients qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment. Le plus vieux réussit seulement à lui demander s'il allait bien et s'il avait traité décemment avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte et qu'on les sépare..

La préparation de l'émission prit toute leur énergie, et au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait et que Yann voyait Martin être le centre de l'attention d'Hugo, qui était aux petits soins avec lui, ouvertement, il avait envie de balancer quelque chose contre la vitre de son bureau. Le regard du plus jeune était emplie d'admiration et le présentateur le détestait de pouvoir se montrer aussi proche et tactile de son collègue sans paraître suspect. Il en vint même à être en colère contre Martin pour s'être mis en danger de façon aussi inconsidérée. Toutes ces émotions contradictoires l'agitaient encore pendant les répétitions et le tournage de l'émission. Tant et si bien que Martin vint le trouver dans sa loge ce soir-là.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, on dirait que tu m'en veux. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

"Oh bah non, tu prends des risques inconsidérés mais après tout, qui ça regarde?" Il enfila son pull violemment. Martin le regardait, appuyé contre la porte.

"Tu n'es pas venu me chercher tout à l'heure.." La voix du reporter, ralentit les gestes de l'aîné, la culpabilité les alourdit.

"Laurent a tranché.. et puis si c'était pour voir Hugo te baver dessus et jouer les infirmières, autant que je sois resté à la rédac, au moins j'aurais été plus utile." Il se hâta de mettre ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte que le corps de Martin bloquait toujours.

Le jeune homme l'arrêta, saisissant son bras au passage. "Moi je voulais que tu sois là. Mais Hugo est très important pour moi aussi, je peux pas l'effacer de ma vie et je compte pas le faire."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Yann se décida soudain. " Il t'attend, là, j'imagine?" Le jeune homme hocha la tête doucement. "Dis-lui que tu seras en retard." Il s'empara de sa bouche avec une tendresse jalouse, mélange de colère et de tristesse. Martin lui répondit immédiatement, passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Yann interrompit le baiser pour venir mordiller la peau tendre de son cou, impatient d'y laisser sa marque. Il se délectait des sons qui s'échappaient des lèvres du reporter, suppliques intelligibles. Bloquant Martin contre la porte à l'aide de son corps, il continua à s'acharner doucement sur le cou du jeune homme, alternant mordillements et suçotements, jusqu'à la base de l'épaule. Il voulait le marquer le plus possible. Il en profita pour défaire le jeans de son amant, lentement, sentant l'autre se tendre brusquement devant son audace. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant leurs langues se caresser doucement alors que sa main vint imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-viens sur sa virilité. Martin gémit contre sa bouche, murmurant son prénom et Yann accentua ses caresses, bien décidé à le faire défaillir grâce à elles. Le jeune journaliste ne mit pas longtemps avant de succomber au feu qui agitait ses reins, incapable de résister aux gestes experts de la main qui le touchait,au frottement de la barbe de son amant contre sa peau si sensible et aux encouragements de ce dernier au creux de son oreille. Le plaisir le laissa pantelant contre le panneau de bois et alors qu'il se redressait péniblement pour rendre la pareille à Yann, ce dernier s'esquiva et l'embrassa doucement.

"C'était juste une piqûre de rappel avant que tu rejoignes Hugo." Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de partir, laissant le plus jeune seul dans sa loge, le souffle court, le pantalon défait et plus très sûr de savoir où il en était.

 

***********************************************************************************************

Quelques jours plus tard, Martin fêtait son anniversaire. Celui-ci étant en pleine semaine, tous convinrent d'attendre le vendredi soir pour le fêter dignement. Yann tenta de rester un peu plus près du jeune homme ce jour-là, ils ne cessaient de se tourner autour depuis leur fameux moment dans les loges. Martin avait essayé d'avoir une discussion avec son patron mais celui-ci l'esquivait. Pour être honnête, ce dernier avait agi sur une impulsion et il avait du mal à regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Non pas qu'il regrettait, en contraire, les murmures de plaisir de Martin résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, le tourmentant à tous les instants. Il aurait aimé passer la soirée d'anniversaire du reporter à ses côtés. Mais il avait énormément de travail et le jeune homme avait l'air de vouloir le passer avec ses proches. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une photo d'Hugo sur Instagram, laissant penser qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux au restaurant. Martin levait son verre de vin devant une part de gâteau au chocolat, une adorable moue sur le visage. Il était tellement attirant., Et aussi, tellement seul avec Hugo, dans la lumière tamisée du restaurant. L'ambiance paraissait si intime. Le commentaire du jeune journaliste acheva de faire monter sa jalousie. "Presque 30 ans et encore célibataire". Il ne pût s'empêcher de le prendre personnellement. Bon, Martin et lui n'étaient rien officiellement mais quand même.. ils étaient .. quelque chose. Ses doigts s'étaient emparés de son téléphone avant qu'il n'y ait réfléchi . 

Ça va, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser ce soir. C'est sympa un dîner en amoureux pour ton anniversaire. 

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est un repas normal. Tu peux venir si tu veux, on est pas loin de chez toi...

Surtout pas, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. 

Yann, s'il te plaît. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je te l'ai dit, tu peux venir avec nous. Je serai content que tu sois là. 

Je serais de trop. Bonne soirée Martin. 

Yann jeta son téléphone au loin sur le canapé en soupirant. Il avait conscience d'agir comme un amant jaloux, ce qu'il n'avait pas exactement le droit de faire mais il n'arrivait pas à agir autrement. Toute la soirée, il résista à la tentation de rejoindre les deux journalistes au restaurant. Martin lui avait envoyé l'adresse et il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais Yann n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de fumer en silence, regardant distraitement un film qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas. 

Il était environ minuit et demie quand on frappa à la porte. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'oeil avant d'ouvrir la porte, révélant la silhouette de son reporter préféré. Il se reprit vite et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant face au jeune homme qui attaqua directement. 

"Je t'attendais, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre?" 

"Parce que je n'avais pas envie de me mettre entre vous." 

"Yann, il ne se passe rien avec Hugo."

"C'est pas l'impression que ça donne." 

"Il a une copine Hugo, qui est aussi une amie à moi par dessus le marché!"

"Et alors? Toi aussi tu en avais une, de copine, à un moment donné, ça ne veut rien dire." 

Martin le regarda, blessé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda le plafond un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répliquer. Yann se sentit mal, il avait été méchant de ramener Emilie sur le tapis alors que c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de pas se rapprocher plus d'elle.

"Je suis désolé Martin, je dis n'importe quoi. Tu devrais me laisser.." fit-il par dire en soupirant, s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé. 

Le reporter le fixa instantanément. Avant que Yann ait pu réagir le jeune homme avait fondu sur lui. "Tu me rends complètement dingue" lui murmura Martin avant de plonger sa main dans les cheveux grisonnants et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Le présentateur ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue du reporter batailler avec la sienne, conquérante et curieuse. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi, avec passion pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer. Martin plongea son regard dans le sien et intima à Yann de lui montrer sa chambre. Le plus vieux l'y guida et laissa le jeune homme le faire basculer doucement sur le lit. Très vite, il le débarrassa de ses vêtements et les lèvres du journaliste partirent explorer le corps d'homme à sa merci. Yann essaya bien d'inverser leur position mais Martin le maintint fermement sous lui et après cela, la langue du plus jeune partir à l'assaut de sa peau et Yann se laissa faire. Il déposa une myriade de baisers le long du ventre avant de s'arrêter à son bas-ventre. Là il finit par déboutonner son jean, ne quittant pas son patron des yeux alors qu'il s'exécutait en mouvements lents et décidés. 

Puis il le prit dans sa bouche et Yann ferma les yeux, submergé par les sensations. C'était la première fois de son amant avec un homme et ses hésitations rendaient ses mouvements imparfaits encore plus efficaces. Yann ne put empêcher ses hanches de se mouvoir au rythme des caresses de Martin. Le présentateur sentit le plaisir se faire de plus en plus dévastateur et il intima au jeune homme de se retirer avant qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Le reporter remonta doucement jusqu'à son visage, pour enfouir sa bouche dans son cou, mordillant doucement, frottant son corps encore habillé contre le corps nu du plus vieux. La rudesse du jean sur la peau ultra sensible de son bas-ventre arracha un gémissement à Yann. Les corps se remirent à bouger l'un contre l'autre et l'aîné finit par enlever les vêtements qui l'empêchaient de caresser la peau nue de son amant. Martin frissonna sous ses doigts alors que le savoyard reprenait les caresses qu'il lui avait intimé dans sa loge, il le fit alors basculer sur le dos à nouveau, réclamant ses lèvres avec exigence. Il comptait bien lui faire payer sa jalousie de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Ils finirent par s'unir en un geste souple et fluide, bien que ce soit la première fois que Martin l'exécutait.. Tout lui paraissait terriblement facile et naturel. Yann avait entouré ses jambes autour de sa taille pour approfondir l'effet de ses coups de rein, et Martin laissa ses hanches bouger sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Le plaisir montait par vagues puissantes, les prénoms murmurés entre deux gémissements, emplissant l'air de la chambre, à peine recouverts par le bruit de leurs corps qui se collaient et se décollaient inlassablement. L'orgasme les submergea tous les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalle. 

Alors qu'ils redescendaient, Yann se sentit gêné avec Martin à ses côtés, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme regrettait ou pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Martin se tourna vers lui, observa l'expression de son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Le présentateur prit son visage entre ses mains puis finit par caler sa tête sous le menton de son reporter.

"Reste." finit-il par demander, suspendu à la respiration qui soulevait la poitrine sur laquelle reposait sa main. "Si tu veux." se sentit-il obligé de rajouter. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le jeune homme parte maintenant. 

Martin resserra son bras autour des épaules de son amant et sourit dans ses cheveux. Il y déposa un baiser avant de fermer les yeux. 

"Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire.." finit-il par chuchoter, à moitié assoupi.. Il s'endormit avec le petit rire de son patron résonnant joliment dans la pièce.


	5. La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée

La fête battait son plein et pourtant Yann se sentait distant, comme si le bruit des conversations, des rires et la musique étaient étouffés. Il était assis sur les marches qu'il avait si souvent gravies, Laurent assis à ses côtés. Bavardant avec les employés venus le remercier, partager un dernier moment avec lui. Ils l'avaient même porté comme une rock star. Toutes ses attentions le touchaient énormément mais cela n'atténuait pas la douleur de ce qu'il avait perdu. Les deux derniers mois avaient été une vraie bataille, décider de partir de Canal, aller sur TF1, préparer la transition, dire au revoir aux collègues .. aux amis. Son regard se porta sur Martin qui se tenait non loin de lui. Il avait eu peu de temps à consacrer au jeune homme depuis leur nuit ensemble. Lui avait dû gérer la crise interne avec Laurent (il avait constaté la force de leur duo, l'amitié tenace qui restait malgré la rupture et les disputes) et Martin l'avait vu passer ses soirées entières avec son associé sans rien dire, ne voulant sans doute pas alourdir l'ambiance déjà pesante avec sa jalousie. Yann lui réservait ses journée, passant le plus de temps possible avec lui , ravivant sans s'en rendre compte les rumeurs qui fourmillaient à leur sujet. Martin avait été un pilier fort et silencieux, les bras dans lesquels il se réfugiait discrètement quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans son bureau ou au détour d'un couloir. 

 

Le manque d'intimité pesait douloureusement à Yann. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à ce que pouvait être une nuit dans les bras du jeune homme, il mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Il avait failli l'embrasser ce soir, devant tout le monde, pendant la dernière, il s'en était fallu de peu. L'émotion l'avait pratiquement submergé car il sentait la fin arriver et voir son reporter arriver sur le plateau si plein d'énergie, si jeune et si attirant, il n'avait pu se retenir de poser ses lèvres sur lui, sur le bas de son visage car Martin avait senti le danger et avait tourné la tête au dernier moment. Sa bouche avait effleuré son cou et il avait senti le jeune homme se raidir contre lui, surpris par son geste. Lui même ne se l'expliquait pas, une impulsion du moment. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble pourtant, le reporter ne le quittant que rarement sans que Yann ne demande rien, mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin et le plus jeune devait le sentir. Martin ne le sollicitait pas, se tenant à l'écart pendant que Yann gérait ses problèmes et le doute survint dans la tête du quarantenaire que peut-être, s'il agissait comme ça, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'ils recommencent, qu'il ne désirait pas renouveler ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit là. Peut-être que sa surprise devant la bise de son patron n'en était pas vraiment mais s'apparentait plus à du dégoût. Cette question le torturait de plus en plus et en cette journée propice aux souvenirs et aux désirs d'avenir, il s'interrogeait vraiment. Est-ce que Martin regrettait? D'ailleurs l'envoyé spécial était l'un des seuls membres de l'équipe à ne pas avoir clairement indiquer son envie ou son intention de rester. Quand le sujet venait sur le tapis, il l'esquivait discrètement.. Alors Yann était dans l'incertitude la plus complète et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois l'avenir lui parut sombre et terrifiant même sous les rires un peu ivres de cette soirée, les confettis et les danses un peu exaltées..

Son regard chercha à nouveau Martin qui était en pleine discussion avec Emilie, Cloé et d'autres qui bossaient aussi pour Bangumi, un verre à la main. Il dût sentir les yeux posés sur sa nuque car il se tourna vers lui. Yann ne sût pas ce que le plus jeune vit dans ses prunelles mais il comprit son appel silencieux et s'avança vers lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le présentateur avait remarqué que le journaliste n'était jamais resté loin de lui durant la fête, comme s'il était son garde du corps. 

 

"Est-ce que ça va?" Les yeux chocolat qui le regardaient étaient si sincères que Yann ne pût pas leur mentir.

"Non."

 

Martin lui indiqua la sortie d'un léger signe de la tête, sortit son paquet de cigarettes et Yann lui sourit faiblement. Ils s'excusèrent et allèrent dans une autre pièce à l'abri du bruit. Ils se retrouvèrent avec Martha et Laurent, d'autres personnes allant et venant par intermittence dans la pièce pour fumer. Mais Yann restait proche près de Martin, leurs hanches collées l'une à l'autre. Sa présence l'apaisait et le plongeait dans un abyme de questions. Son regard était tendre et Yann se retint de l'embrasser à de nombreuses reprises mais il se retenait notamment parce que Martha et Laurent étaient avec eux et qu'ils ne les quittaient pas du regard. L'expression de son associé était indéfinissable et celle de son amie était plus douce, elle le questionnait.

Laurent finit par demander à Martin s'il ne préférait pas retourner faire la fête avec les gens plus jeunes mais le reporter secoua négativement la tête, il était heureux d'être avec eux. Et il appréciait le calme.   
Laurent finit par prendre une photo d'eux deux, pour faire plaisir à Martha. Elle insista car elle connaissait son ami et elle savait qu'avoir une photo d'eux lui ferait plaisir mais qu'il ne le demanderait jamais. Il lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Martin s'éclipsa, suivi par Laurent. Yann resta seul avec son amie, fumant cigarette sur cigarette.   
"Je suis contente pour toi." finit-elle par lui dire, alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Le présentateur fit semblant de ne pas comprendre mais elle n'était pas dupe.

"Je me demandais quand vous alliez finir par arrêter de vous tourner autour et passer aux choses sérieuses.. Vous avez mis du temps."

"C'était.. c'est compliqué. Je tiens beaucoup à Martin, il est... important pour moi."

"Vu la façon dont tu le regarder, je dirais même qu'il est un peu plus que ça. Tu l'aimes non? Ça crève les yeux tu sais?"

"Pas les siens.." murmura Yann, la mine défaite.. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque."

"Non mais attends, tu as vu comment il est avec toi ce soir? Super attentionné, il est toujours près de toi, de peur que tu t'effondres. Il est comme ça depuis que ça a commencé à merder avec Bolloré. Tu t'en rends compte quand même? Pourquoi il ferait ça si ce n'était pas réciproque?" Martha semblait interloquée, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ses doutes.

"Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il comptait partir avec nous Martha.. Quand on a expliqué qu'on allait partir sur TF1, tout le monde s'est précipité pour nous dire qu'ils nous suivraient.Sauf Martin. Il n'a rien dit et encore aujourd'hui.. Il ne va pas nous suivre.."

"C'est impossible Yann.."

"Et pourtant. Je pense qu'il a attendu que la dernière soit passée par délicatesse. Il va me l'annoncer bientôt.. Et je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre. Martha, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que ça va être sans lui. La seule chose qui rendait la douleur supportable à l'idée de quitter tout ça, c'était de savoir qu'on allait rester unis, toute l'équipe. Mais si lui s'en va..."

"Je me doute. Je ne sais pas tout de votre relation, où vous en êtes. Mais tout le monde sait que vous êtes très proches, quasi fusionnels."

"J'aurais pu supporter le départ de n'importe qui. Mais lui.. c'est pire que tout. C'est la pire chose dans tout ça.. "

"Je sais. Parles-en avec lui d'accord? Si ça se trouve, c'est un malentendu et il ne va pas partir.."

Yann écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier d'un air las.. "J'ai pas envie de savoir, je veux me bercer d'illusions encore un peu.."

Il rejoignit le reste de la soirée, errant comme un fantôme, répondant aux acclamations par un sourire triste et fatigué. De loin, il regardait Martin qui observait la fête un peu en retrait lui aussi. Peut-être faisait-il ses adieux silencieusement comme lui avait fait les siens en fanfare quelques heures plus tôt. La douleur vint cisailler vicieusement sa poitrine à l'idée que bientôt le jeune reporter ne serait plus là : dans son bureau à parler pendant des heures, la petite voix dans l'oreillette avant les directs, le visage sur écran géant qui éclipsait tout, l'homme dans son lit comme il l'avait été une seule fois.

Il descendit son verre d'alcool rapidement, et en reprit un autre. Il voulait oublier dans le liquide sa terreur du lendemain. Il but plus que d'habitude, plus qu'il n'aurait fallu.. Martin et Martha le remarquèrent et cette dernière vint trouver le jeune journaliste.

"Yann ne va pas bien du tout ce soir. Je serais plus tranquille si tu le ramenais chez lui..."

"Oh bah oui je veux bien, je serais plus rassuré aussi mais je ne voudrais pas le déranger. Il préférerait peut-être que ce soit toi ou Laurent.."

"Non, crois-moi, c'est toi qu'il veut." elle insista lourdement sur sa dernière phrase comme si elle comportait un double-sens. Avant qu'il parte, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Il a besoin de tendresse d'accord? Il a besoin d'être rassuré et plus que tout, il a besoin qu'on lui dise la vérité.." Elle lui lança un regard entendu.

Martin hocha la tête un peu perdu. Il se dirigea vers Yann et vint se placer à ses côtés.

"Martin, j'ai envie de rentrer, j'en ai marre.." chuchota Yann la voix pâteuse.. "Je ne veux plus être ici, ça fait trop mal. " Déjà la fête laissait sa marque sur le plateau, les confettis le recouvraient comme les cendres se déposent sur les ruines après un incendie.

"D'accord, viens, je te ramène cher toi." Martin le prit doucement par le bras et l'emmena vers la sortie. Il fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Martha.

Dans le taxi qui les ramena chez Yann, le présentateur vint se blottir contre le plus jeune sans dire un mot. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, Martin plaça l'animateur dans son lit et se hâta de lui ramener une boisson chaude pour tenter d'apaiser la gueule de bois qui se profilait. Il voulut se retirer mais le plus vieux saisit son poignet avec une vivacité qui le laissa sans voix. Sa poigne était ferme mais douce, et son pouce caressait la peau tendre de l'intérieur de son poignet.

"Reste, s'il te plaît." Martin baissa les yeux, troublé et ôta ses chaussures avant de se faufiler sous les draps.

Yann restait le regard fixé sur le plafond et Martin lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il le laisse seul finalement, s'il avait changé d'avis..

"Je peux encore sentir ton odeur tu sais?" répondit le présentateur, éludant la question. "Ça fait deux mois mais j'ai encore l'impression que tu es là.. Non je veux pas que tu me laisses seul, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors? Je voudrais t'aider. Si tu veux parler.."

Yann le regarda soudain et avant que Martin n'ait pu réagir, l'autre homme s'était placé au-dessus de lui et l'embrassait furieusement. Un baiser dur, et conquérant, pas si différent de celui qu'il avait donné à son patron le soir de son anniversaire. Sauf qu'il subsistait dans celui-ci une amertume mêlée à une colère sourde et une tristesse dévorante. Sa langue était brûlante contre la sienne, et les lèvres étaient pressées si fortement contre les siennes que le jeune homme crût qu'elles allaient fusionner. Yann vit presser ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de les bouger alors que ses jambes se resserraient autour de la taille du reporter, le privant de mouvements.

"C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin Martin, avant que tu partes.."

Martin eut la vague sensation que la phrase prononcée avait plus d'importance qu'elle ne semblait en avoir au premier abord mais le présentateur avait commencé à bouger ses hanches lentement et il perdit peu à peu le contact avec la réalité, le plaisir prenant le pas sur sa perception.

Il laissa le plus vieux mener la danse, il sentait que c'était ce dont il avait besoin, surtout ce soir. Évacuer la peine, la frustration , la colère dans un des actes les plus beaux et intimes qui soient. Le reporter se sentait presque chanceux que son patron l'ait choisi pour ça, parce qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il dominait et faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais il y avait dans ses gestes brusques et provocateur, une vulnérabilité et une mise à nu infinies. Pour chaque mouvement ou baiser un peu rude, il lui rendit avec douceur, comme pour le rassurer.

Yann sentait la douceur dans les gestes du plus jeune, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de se l'approprier, de le marquer comme sien encore une fois, une dernière fois. Cette pensée le rendait insatiable. 

 

Martin avait la tête qui tournait légèrement, et le corps pressé contre le sien ne l'aidait pas à se reconcentrer. Yann recouvrait sa gorge de baisers fiévreux et colériques, laissant ses dents prendre le dessus. Quand il atteignit la zone la sensible, à mi chemin entre sa pomme d'Adam et sa nuque, Martin ne pût retenir un gémissement rauque et il sentit son amant sourire contre sa peau avant de faire à nouveau exactement le même geste. Les paroles de Martha lui revinrent soudainement en tête : "Il a besoin de tendresse." Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pas l'impression qu'il donnait. Il tenta de se redresser.

"Yann, attends.." Un grommellement lui répondit et les mains du présentateur commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemine..   
"Attends." répéta-t-il. "Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? C'était une soirée difficile, tu as bu.. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on arrête.."   
Le plus vieux glissa une main dans l'épaisse chevelure brune qu'il tira avec une douce fermeté.   
"Si tu n'as pas envie de continuer, ne te cache pas derrière des excuses.. parce que de toutes les choses que je m'apprête à faire maintenant, m'arrêter est la dernière sur la liste."

Martin le regarda stupéfait de le voir aussi entreprenant. Yann le débarrassa de sa chemise qui allait voltiger un peu plus loin. Il s'attaqua à son torse après ça, aussi férocement qu'il avait réclamé sa bouche et son cou au début. Le jeune homme voulut lui rappeler que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle position avec un homme, leur dernière fois ayant été dans la position inverse, mais le présentateur avait envoyé valdingué son pantalon et le reste de ses vêtements à la suite de son haut et l'avait pris dans sa bouche; faisant taire toute appréhension alors que le plaisir montait en flèche. La encore les gestes n'étaient pas doux mais forts et appuyés, calculés pour faire le plus d'effets possibles. Il avait plus d'expérience que lui et pendant un bref instant Martin ne sût pas s'il devait en être reconnaissant ou jaloux, mais à ce moment là le bout des dents vint relayer la langue qui le parcourait et ses pensées rationnelles s'envolèrent. Quand Yann lui présenta ses doigts, il les enroba de sa bouche sans réfléchir, savourant la texture souple et légèrement rugueuse sur ses papilles. Yann le pénétra lentement, tout en reprenant sa position dans son cou, veillant à créer de nouvelles marques. La sensation fût étrange mais la douleur qu'il y ressentit lui plut infiniment. Quand il commença à bouger, Martin se demanda pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour faire ça.

Yann était partagé entre un désir foudroyant de marquer et possédant aussi fort que possible et la tendresse infinie qui l'envahissait en même temps. La combinaison des deux menaçait de le dévorer tout entier. Si seulement Martin pouvait ne pas être aussi parfait, à se cambrer contre lui, à lui murmurer toutes ces choses à l'oreille, alternant entre paroles crues et mots tendres. Il voulait arrêter le temps, les projeter dans l'infinie tous les deux, dans un endroit où la douleur de la perte et du manque l'existeraient pas, un endroit où Martin ne le quitterait pas quand le plaisir se serait évanoui..

La jouissance fût dévastatrice, un océan de plaisir infini, que Martin sentit jusqu'aux tréfonds de son corps.. Pour Yann le délice eut un arrière goût de cendres. Il ne vint pas se blottir contre Martin comme il l'avait fait la première fois, il se tourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il attendait que Martin s'en aille. Au lieu de cela il sentit le bout de ses doigts frôler ses côtes, d'un geste hésitant.. 

"Yann, est-ce que ça va? Tu as mal quelque part?" S'il savait. Ne se doutait-il donc de rien? Le pensait-il sans coeur au point de coucher avec lui sans penser au fait qu'il allait l'abandonner définitivement? Sans se contrôler, il se retourna brusquement et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule si tentante, son nez frôlant les grains de beauté qui parsemaient le cou doré qu'il aimait tant admirer..

"Reste, s'il te plait, au moins cette nuit, je t'en prie.."

"D'accord.." la voix de Martin trahissait son incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas les agissements de son amant. Toute la soirée il avait agi comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose, en plus de sa peine de voir une partie de sa vie partir en fumée. Il se rendit compte que l'humidité qui caressait son cou était due à des larmes.

"Yann, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Il prit le menton du plus vieux au creux de sa main et le força à le regarder. Les yeux bleus étaient insondables. Au lieu de cela , les mains vinrent encercler son corps, le serrèrent fort. 

"Je veux te garder avec moi, avant que tu partes.."

"Que je parte où? Parce qu'il est 4h du matin, je vais pas aller bien loin. Je pensais même plutôt squatter ton lit tu vois.." Peine perdue, sa tentative pour le dérider ne marcha pas. Yann avait toujours le regard dans le vide, il semblait si triste. Ce fût au tour de Martin de le serrer contre lui. 

"Je parlais d'après. Je ne sais pas où tu vas aller, je sais que je devrais pas essayer de te retenir, que c'est ton droit de te partir.. Mais je ne veux pas. Je peux pas. Pas tout en même temps.. C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que tu restes finalement, dans quelques secondes, si on te contiue, je vais te supplier et j'ai pas envie. J'ai eu assez d'humiliations comme ça..." Il lui tourna le dos à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci le reporter ne se laissa pas faire. Il vint se placer au-dessus de Yann, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien. 

"Yann, de QUOI tu parles?"

"Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu restais. Tout le monde l'a dit mais toi non.. Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Je comprends que tu aies voulu attendre que tout soit réglé mais j'aurais aimé que .. tu m'en parles."

"Mais enfin Yann, je t'aime, je ne vais nulle part." Martin le regardait, perdu. "Je croyais que tu le savais.." 

"Comment ça?" L'espoir faisant bouillonner le sang de Yann, qui s'était mis à battre furieusement dans ses oreilles. Son coeur s'emballa brusquement. 

"Bah j'en ai parlé à Laurent dès le début.. dès qu'on a su.. Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit.. Il a promis qu'il le ferait."

La réalisation de ce que venait de lui avouer Martin se fit lentement dans le cerveau du présentateur. Martin l'aimait, il restait .. et Laurent le savait depuis des mois. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Evidemment.. Ce n'était pas une surprise.. Il n'avait pas digéré les sentiments de son associé pour l'envoyé spécial. Ses piques en étaient le rappel constant. Mais lui faire un coup aussi bas dans une période comme ils venaient de traverser.. 

Les larmes se remirent à couler, et le reporter se hâta de les balayer avec son pouce. Yann l'agrippa et vint le presser contre lui. Il aurait pu défaillir par le soulagement. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire et les mots lui échappaient. Il respira lentement, ses mains se resserrant sur la chair tendre.

"Je t'aime tellement Martin.. Depuis des mois je revois le fil de toutes ces années. Elles sont devenues plus belles quand tu es arrivé. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Martin, plus que l'émission, plus que tout.." 

Le jeune homme sourit doucement et ils se calèrent l'un contre. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à se chuchoter des aveux, des promesses, ils refirent l'amour aussi avec autant de passion et de vigueur que leurs deux premières fois. Ils se fondirent l'un en l'autre des heures durant. Le lendemain alors que Yann observait Martin pelotonner contre lui dans le canapé devant un vieux film qu'ils aimaient tant, il se surprit à penser que les plus belles années n'appartenaient peut-être pas au passé.


	6. Tu m'as tellement manqué

12 Décembre 2016

"Respire Yann. Ce n'est que Martin. C'est ton... enfin c'est Martin quoi." Il allait rentrer dans l'immeuble il le savait. Il le sentait, il pouvait le visualiser, son pas pressé sur le pavé de la rue menant à la rédaction, emmitouflé dans sa parka verte, le mouvement de ses hanches en marchant.. Il s'ébroua mentalement, tentant de chasser ses pensées.Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser aux hanches de Martin. Surtout quand elles n'étaient pas dissimulées sous des vêtements, quand il pouvait sentir leurs creux sous ses doigts.

Il n'avait pas vu Martin depuis des mois, après sa visite éclair en Octobre. Il avait eu du mal à laisser Martin quitter son lit, même s'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de monde à voir et puisque personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble.. Yann ne pouvait se rendre nulle part avec lui. Non qu'il en ait le droit.. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de proposer cet arrangement à Martin en août, avant son départ pour New York? Il avait eu la nausée quand les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, comme si on venait les lui arracher au fond de la gorge.

"Vu que tu vas partir pendant longtemps, on devrait s'autoriser à voir d'autres personnes.." Martin l'avait fixé sans comprendre. Ils rentraient à pieds vers son appartement, les terrasses étaient bondées. Les rires enivrés qui accompagnaient cette soirée d'été semblaient les narguer. Le jeune reporter avait stoppé net et le regardait, interdit. Yann avait baissé les yeux et faisait taper doucement le bout de ses baskets contre le vieux pavé parisien.

"Tu veux qu'on arrête?"

Non bien sûr que Yann n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait aucune intention de coucher, embrasser ou même embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Martin. Il eut envie de lui chuchoter ça, au milieu de la nuit parisienne, se serrer contre son torse pour lui dire qu'il regrettait ses mots, qu'ils étaient stupides. Mais il tint sa langue. Son amant était jeune, beau.. il serait sollicité là-bas, beaucoup.. Et il ne pouvait pas exiger de lui de résister à tout prix, il savait comment se passait certains tournages, il entendait les bruits de couloirs dans l'open space. Martin serait parti pendant des mois. S'il rencontrait quelqu'un là-bas.. quelqu'un de mieux.. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer. Une autre partie de son cerveau, calculatrice, lui avait murmuré qu'en autorisant le reporter à aller avec d'autres, l'excitation liée à l'interdit disparaîtrait, noyant la tentation avec elle. C'était un pari risqué et idiot.

 

"Non pas du tout. Mais je ne disais juste que si on craquait pendant que l'autre n'était pas là, ça ne serait pas grave."

Martin n'avait rien dit, et ils avaient repris le chemin de l'appartement du plus vieux sans en reparler. D'ailleurs ils n'en reparlèrent plus et puis Martin partit. Et l'angoisse arriva. Yann n'avait jamais vécu de relations longue distance, les doutes quand l'autre ne répondait pas, les discussions en décalé, les vies parallèles... tout ça formait un terreau tenace pour ses peurs silencieuses. Il n'en parlait jamais avec Martin, l'écoutant raconter sa journée, lui faire partager ce qu'il voyait. Ils étaient complices, parlaient en continu, riaient beaucoup.. mais un voile sombre caressait leurs échanges, les teintaient de mélancolie. Il craignait tellement de le perdre. Alors il tentait de capter son attention perpétuellement, pendant les duplex car c'était souvent le plus pratique. Tout le monde avait remarqué leurs regards, leurs taquineries.. Martin ne pouvait pas le voir de son côté mais son sourire quand il entendait sa voix lui réchauffait le cœur. De son côté il se savait bien peu discret mais ses sentiments étaient trop à vif pour être dissimulés totalement. C'est pour cela qu'un soir, Laurent le convoqua dans son bureau. 

 

"Tu n'as rien à me dire?"

"A quel sujet?" Il était mal à l'aise, Laurent et lui évitaient soigneusement de parler de leur vie privée ensemble. Ils préféraient rester en terrain neutre. Apparemment cet arrangement ne tenait plus.  
"Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a entre Martin et toi?"   
Le présentateur sentit les joues lui chauffer. Il tenta d'esquiver.   
"Rien." Sa voix manquait totalement de conviction même à ses propres oreilles. Laurent tenta de le faire avouer plusieurs fois mais voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il avait laissé tomber avec un geste rageur de la main.

"Tu sais que je désapprouve des relations intimes au travail. C'est un facteur de déconcentration et de désintégration de l'esprit d'équipe. J'espère que tu n'es pas inconscient et frivole à ce point?!"

Yann avait baissé les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute et était sorti du bureau, mortifié.

Il avait passé les mois restants dans cette incertitude mortifère, pris entre son besoin de se montrer joyeux, vif et sans aucune préférence pour le jeune homme de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et l'impulsion qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, le cri qui naissait et mourrait dans sa gorge : "Je t'ai dit n'importe quoi, ne le fais pas s'il te plaît, ne va avec personne d'autre."

Mais il ne disait rien et suffoquait en silence. Chaque personne qui s'était montré proche de Martin, invité en plateau, ou personne que le jeune homme interviewait devenait un rival potentiel. Le pire fut les quelques jours à Cuba où ils furent dans l'impossibilité de communiquer vraiment. Chaque matin il se réveillait avec son portable vide de tout appel et un nœud se formait dans sa gorge. Le sentiment de manque ne s'atténua que légèrement lorsque Martin revint à New York. Le voir avec la veste de Clément avait été une sacré claque même s'il lui allait bien. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de cogiter à ça toute la journée. Si Clément lui avait passé sa veste car il n'avait plus sa valise, il avait dû lui prêter d'autres vêtements... L'idée de Martin portant les vêtements d'un autre homme le rendait dingue.. Il maugréait encore dans sa barbe pendant le dîner hebdomadaire avec ses amis proches, Ali, Maïtena et Mouloud. Le vin aidant, et sentant qu'il n'était pas bien, ils l'incitèrent à parler. Il leur avoua sa relation avec Martin, qui ne les surprit absolument pas. Puis il leur raconta la proposition qu'il avait fait à Martin avant que le jeune reporter ne parte.

"Mais enfin Yann, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu es pourtant vraiment pas le genre à vouloir une relation libre, ça te ressemble pas!" s'exclama Maïtena avec sa franchise naturelle.

"Mais j'en veux pas!! J'ai paniqué!"

"Donc quand tu paniques, tu dis à ton mec qu'il a le droit de coucher avec d'autres personnes et toi aussi?"

Yann baissa la tête, un peu honteux.   
"J'ai eu peur qu'il se lasse de moi une fois là-bas, qu'il m'oublie."   
"Vous vous parlez tous les jours. Il est en train de te parler en ce moment même. " fit Ali en désignant le téléphone de Yann posé sur la table qui s'allumait au rythme des messages du jeune homme. "Comment veux-tu qu'il t'oublie?"   
Le présentateur soupira, ses doigts caressant lentement l'écran lumineux.   
"As-tu une si mauvaise estime de toi Yann? Au point de croire que tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'on t'attende?" Murmura Maïtena en posant ses mains sur les siennes, le regard triste. Muet par l'émotion, Yann serra les doigts de son amie entre les siens.   
"T'as sacrément merdé!" Finit par s'exclamer Mouloud sur le ton de la plaisanterie, s'attirant les foudres de ses amis. "Bah quoi, il s'est tiré une balle dans le pied tout seul."   
"On t'a jamais dit que t'étais d'une grande aide?" siffla Maïtena.  
"Non , jamais."   
"Et bien c'est normal." Lui répondit-elle faussement excédée.   
Yann avait souri devant les chamailleries de ses deux amis alors qu'Ali avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il rentre.

********************************  
Il s'était plongé dans ses fiches du jour en attendant que son reporter. Autant avoir les mains et l'esprit occupés.   
"Moi qui pensais que tu m'attendrais à l'extérieur avec des fleurs et un tapis rouge, je suis un peu déçu." Il sursauta en entendant sa voix.. il avait presque oublié la sensation qu'elle provoquait chez lui en vrai. Martin le regardait avec un sourire en coin, adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il bondit sur ses pieds pour le rejoindre mais se retint au dernier moment, conscient des regards curieux qui s'élevaient sur eux depuis l'open space. Alors il posa sa main sur son épaule comme il le faisait souvent et d'une légère pression des doigts, il l'encouragea à s'aventurer à l'intérieur.   
Ils discutèrent de tout de rien ce jour-là, Martin allant et venant dans toute la rédaction, savourant ses retrouvailles avec toute l'équipe. Mais il passa l'après-midi avec lui, à préparer son discours du soir avec lui. Il se surprit plusieurs fois à laisser son regard dériver sur la figure du jeune homme qui relisait son discours, la question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il la retint, préférant laisser leurs doigts se frôler par dessus la table. 

**********************************************************************************************

Il détestait être mis en avant. Heureusement que toute l'équipe était derrière lui, il n'aurait pas supporté d'être seul sur cette grande scène, sous la chaleur brûlante des projecteurs. Il sentait la présence de Martin dans son dos, irradiant, lui donnant du courage, il en tirait du réconfort. Il passa plusieurs fois devant les membres de l'équipe pour les présenter, il se pencha même vers Valentine pour qu'elle lui parle mais la seule chose qu'il sentait était le parfum épicé de son amant à côté d'elle. Il sentait aussi le regard acéré de son associé sur lui, qui ne le quittait pas. Il s'arrangea pour se retrouver à côté de Martin alors que tout le monde se précipitait pour descendre de scène. Hugo ne lâchait pas le reporter d'une semelle depuis qu'il était rentré, c'était très agaçant. Son amant fut happé par les journalistes trop heureux de voir le membre de l'équipe le plus insaisissable. Il l'entendit parler de lui et le taquiner et il fut bien plus heureux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre de le voir se retourner et le chercher du regard. Il contourna Hugo et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre. Stupide geste de possession, désir de sentir le corps du jeune homme contre ses doigts, il ne savait pas trop. Il le regarda brièvement avant de le laisser aux griffes des journalistes. "Tu as l'air en forme" lui lança-t-il faussement léger avant de s'éloigner. Martin lui lança un regard furtif, presque déçu. Mais la place ne resta pas vacante longtemps et Hugo prit vite la place de son patron, un air admiratif, presque béat sur le visage. Yann les observa de loin avant que Laurent ne le pousse doucement en direction de la salle d'interview. 

Heureusement il n'y était pas seul. Eric et Quentin se tenaient à ses côtés, ainsi qu'Azz. Hugo était dans un fauteuil non loin, les autres membres de l'équipe, allant et venant autour d'eux. Martin était occupé à servir les verres, planque idéale pour celui qui n'aimait pas être devant les projecteurs. Yann le sentait dans son dos, pouvait ressentir sa présence vibrer autour de lui comme un appel silencieux. 

Un appel qui venait justement d'apparaître dans son champs de vision. Yann ne put s'empêcher de lui faire signe sans dire un mot, et Martin s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Hugo à la bonne distance, ni trop loin, ni trop près. Comme à chaque fois que Martin était près de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir comme un adolescent en émoi. Il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge, ses mains se firent moites sur le panneau qui servait de trophée. Au regard moqueur qu'échangèrent Eric et Quentin, il comprit qu'il n'était pas très discret; du moins pour ceux qui l connaissaient bien. Il fut faussement nonchalant, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point la voix grave de Martin le mettait dans tous ses états. Il avait conscience de rire un peut trop fort à ses blagues, de réagir trop vivement.. mais il se contenait difficilement quand Martin était là, encore moins quand il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux mois, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. 

L'interview finit enfin et là encore, il se mit en retrait afin de se retrouver seul avec lui, eux les derniers à sortir. Toute l'équipe s'agitait autour d'eux, bouillonnait de leur succès de jour, ceux depuis la rentrée. Les corps semblaient se mouvoir au ralenti autour de d'eux deux, comme des ombres dans le brouillard, inoffensifs obstacles. La seule à laquelle il pensait était que les lèvres de Martin devait avoir le goût du champagne et qu'il se jetterait dans la Seine avant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre les goûter. 

"Tu rentres avec moi?" les mots se transformèrent en vapeur dans la nuit parisienne. Yann était persuadé que s'ils se posaient sur la langue du reporter, il pourrait y goûter sa peur. La question pouvait sembler anodine aux autres membres de l'équipe; après tout, ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Martin ne répondit rien mais le pétillement de ses yeux lui assura sa réponse. 

***********************************************************************************************

"On croirait une mauvaise comédie romantique américaine." murmura Yann alors que Martin envoyait balader son manteau au loin, s'attaquant à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre avec sa bouche. 

"Si c'était le cas, on serait plus grands." murmura le reporter alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise avec lenteur. "Tu serais joué par Clooney probablement.." rit-il contre sa peau.

"Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu l'avais rencontré. " répliqua Yann alors qu'il entreprenait à son tour de le déshabiller. "Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves" asséna-t-il alors qu'il lui enlevait sa ceinture. 

"J'aime les hommes plus vieux," chuchota le jeune homme contre ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de sa bouche avec douceur.

"Et toi tu serais joué par Ryan Gosling.. ou Ryan Reynolds.. les deux me vont." taquina le présentateur alors que son amant les faisait chuter doucement sur le lit. Martin vint se placer au-dessus de lui et l'air se modifia autour d'eux. L'atmosphère légère de taquineries rieuses se chargea d'électricité. Yann posa sa main sur la joue de son amant, son pouce traçant le contour externe son oeil, le haut des pommettes si bien dessinées. 

"Tu m'as tellement manqué." dit-il dans un souffle, presque inaudible. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que la passion ne reprenne le dessus. Ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, avides et impatients. Yann laissa ses ongles griffer le dos parsemé de grains de beauté sous ses doigts. Un gémissement vint le récompenser suivi d'un frisson de plaisir alors qu'il laissa sa main descendre plus bas. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'unir, bien trop impatients pour faire durer ce moment. Le plus vieux veilla à laisser le moins d'espace possible entre leurs corps alors que son amant faisait monter leur plaisir avec vigueur. Ses mains ne quittèrent jamais la chevelure épaisse, les lèvres ne s'éloignèrent pas plus de celles du brun, il avait conscience qu'il murmurait des choses à l'oreille de Martin mais c'était le plaisir qui les guidaient alors leur sens lui échappait. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de les emporter tous les deux, toujours plus forte. Quand elle le fit, il s'accrocha aux épaules de son cadet comme si sa vie en dépendant alors que celui-ci enfouissait son visage contre son cou pour tenter d'étouffer ses gémissements.

Yann finit par faire de même alors que Martin allongé au-dessus tentait de retrouver son souffle lui aussi. 

"Tu étais bavard aujourd'hui" lui chuchota Martin, quelques instants plus tard, en se redressant, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. "Plus que d'habitude en tout cas." Il se glissa sur le côté pour mieux le regarder, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. 

Yann ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant une réponse, une raison de retenir les confessions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Martin amena la couette sur eux alors que le froid faisait courir les frissons sur leurs pas. C'est peut-être ce geste si doux qui l'encouragea à parler.

"Je n'aime pas parler, tu sais. Et pendant .. ce qu'on vient de faire, te moques pas," fit-il voyant son amant éclater de rire, "je n'ai jamais parlé.. d'habitude, avec les autres, je.. j'attendais que ça passe. Laurent détestait qu'on prononce le moindre mot pendant, non pas que j'en avais envie de toute façon.Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un au point de perdre le contrôle pendant ces moments-là.. Je me rappelle pas de ce que je t'ai dit.. qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

"Plein de choses. Tu m'as encouragé à aller plus fort, plus vite..Aïe." sourit-il en acceptant la tape indignée sur son bras. Voir les joues de son amant le réjouissait toujours autant. Yann devenait toujours pudique quand il était dans les barrages, y compris quand ils étaient tous les deux, la moindre allusion sexuelle le gênait alors même qu'ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Il trouvait ça adorable. 

"Non, sérieusement, tu m'as dit que je t'avais manqué.. Mais surtout que tu regrettais, et que tu ne voulais pas que je parte et que tu avais dit une connerie." Son expression se fit soudain sérieuse. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?" 

"Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est stupide." Yann se redressa et glissa hors du lui jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son bord. Martin se faufila derrière lui, et embrassa ses épaules nues, faisant glisser ses doigts le long des bras blancs du plus vieux. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il le fit basculer lentement en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau allongé sur le lit, en diagonale. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de son patron. 

"Combien tu en as eu Martin? Depuis que tu es parti là-bas? Quand tu y étais?" Il évitait de le regarder, fixait le plafond droit devant. De sa position, le reporter voyait l'humidité brouiller le bleu azur. 

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait cette proposition alors que tu n'en avais pas envie?"

"Qui te dit que je n'en avais pas envie?" 

"Pfff je t'en prie, tu me fais une crise dès qu'un invité me parle en duplex. Et tu as boudé pendant trois jours quand tu m'as vu avec la veste de Clément." 

"Je n'ai pas boudé." 

"Menteur." souffla Martin alors qu'il posait sa tête sur le ventre de son amant aux aguets. 

Le silence se fit, incertain, tendu. Martin finit par soupirer. "Personne, Yann, évidemment que je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre. Pour qui me prends-tu?" 

"Tu aurais pu." répondit le présentateur, le regard toujours fixé au plafond. "J'imagine que tu as été sollicité." 

"Et toi, tu ne l'es pas je suppose?" lui reprocha Martin. 

"Pas autant que toi. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas.." Il baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. "Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je ne vois que toi." 

Martin le regarda avec tendresse et pencha son visage vers le sien pour capturer ses lèvres en un long baiser amoureux et affectueux. 

"Je te retourne le compliment." Ils se fixèrent un instant. "Raison de plus pour ne pas me proposer des choses comme ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Surtout, je n'en ai pas envie. Je t'ai toi c'est largement suffisant. Pourquoi j'irais chercher quelqu'un d'autre? Et puis vu ce qu'on vient de faire, ça vaut largement la peine d'attendre deux mois." il lui fit un clin d'oeil alors que Yann râla, faussement outré. 

L'oeil soudain brillant, Martin se jeta sur lui et plaqua son corps sur celui de son amant. 

"Et puis qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais dit oui? Si j'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre?" 

"J'aurais réagi dans le calme et la dignité." répliqua Yann en redressant le menton fièrement, sous les rires de son compagnon. 

"Bah voyons, le calme et la dignité. On aurait entendu tes hurlements jusqu'à New York je suis sûr. Et tu m'aurais probablement étouffé avec un oreiller." 

"Pas du tout! Et toi tu aurais mieux réagi peut-être??" rétorqua Yann, bravache. 

"Moi?" Les yeux de Martin prirent un éclat particulier et le présentateur sentit des frissons d'anticipation parcourir son dos, redoublant d'intensité en arrivant à ses reins. "Si tu avais fait ça, je t'aurais attaché à ce lit, je t'aurais torturé avec mes mains et ma bouche pendant des heures, et après je me serais occupé de toi si fort qu'on aurait entendu crier jusqu'à New York pour une toute autre raison..." Yann resta sans voix, le souffle coupé et il passa une langue tremblante sur ses lèvres soudain sèches. Martin suivit le mouvement de sa langue avec gourmandise. 

"Tu sais quoi Martin? La mémoire me revient maintenant, j'ai fauté lors d'une soirée, il va vraiment falloir que tu répares ça.. Je suis.." il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa taquinerie que son amant avait fondu sur lui avec avidité, impatient de lui montrer l'étendue de ce qu'il avait imaginé comme punition. Effectivement, il aurait réussi à le faire crier. 

***********************************************************************************************

"Martin.." réussit-il à dire, haletant, une fois qu'ils eurent de nouveau succombé au plaisir. "On oublie cette histoire de coucher avec d'autres personnes d'accord? Je n'en pensais pas un mot."

"T'inquiète pas, j'avais oublié à l'instant même où tu avais fini ta phrase l'été dernier. Tu sais bien que je ne t'écoute jamais." ajouta le plus jeune avec malice. 

"Pour une fois, je suis ravi que ce soit le cas." Martin sourit contre lui sa peau et se blottit contre lui, heureux de savourer la présence de son amant à ses côtés. Il ne dirait que plus tard à Yann, à quel point il avait eu peur de le perdre lui aussi, comment chaque sourire, chaque oeillade envers un invité était une torture qui traversait l'Atlantique, qui lui amenait des images dévastatrices en tête, qui lui mettait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Oui il lui dirait tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant, il allait profiter de ses bras encore un peu. 

 

 

A suivre


	7. Fais-nous confiance

La fièvre était tombée sur lui sournoisement, l'écrasant sous une cruelle chape de plomb qui rendait ses gestes lents et imprécis. Laurent l'avait dispensé d'émission pour ce soir malgré son insistance. Il avait été obligé de se ranger à son avis et il se morfondait sur son canapé.En toute franchise, il n'avait pas autant insisté qu'il aurait pu. Il était heureux d'avoir un soir de repos, il se sentait fatigué ces derniers temps. Surtout que sa relation avec son associé s'était tendu depuis le premier retour de Martin en Décembre. Son compagnon et lui se montraient moins prudents pour cacher leur relation. Ce n'est pas ce que Yann voulait, au contraire il voulait la cacher, la protéger, mais dès que Martin était près de lui, il perdait le contrôle, de ses mots, de ses actes. Il mentait mal, très mal.. et le jeune reporter n'était pas mieux. Les doutes s'étaient développés chez les autres, il les entendait, les sentaient fondre sur lui comme des vautours. Par conséquence, sa relation avec son ex-compagnon s'était considérablement refroidie. 

Il avait averti Martin qu'il ne serait pas aux commandes et ce dernier l'avait appelé inquiet, puis l'avait couvert de textos attentionnés tout au long de la journée. Il aurait menti s'il disait que ça ne le plaisait pas. Il adorait quand le reporter était aux petits soins pour lui. Il se sentit soudain furieux, son amant rentrait ce weekend et il aurait aimé pouvoir être en forme pour l'accueillir. Il jeta rapidement un regard au miroir : le teint jauni, les yeux tombant, leur éclat disparu, voilés par la brillance de la fièvre, mal rasé, il n'était pas à son avantage. Il resserra la couette contre lui et reporta son regard sur l'écran. L'émission commençait. Il savait qu'Hugo et Valentine la présenteraient mais pour l'instant c'est Vincent qui lançait le sommaire, avec sa verve et son humour habituel. Il sourit en l'entendant appeler Martin, sourire qu'un battement de cœur vint figer sur son visage. "On t'aime beaucoup Martin." Soudain une sensation de malaise vint le déranger, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, il savait que Martin et Vincent étaient amis de longue date, mais dans la phrase de Vincent ressortait un sous-entendu qui le fit remuer dans son canapé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour eux deux si? 

L'émission commença et s'il suivit avec attention le début de l'émission, il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son compagnon sur l'écran. En observant l'écran, le charisme d'Hugo, son aisance et le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à se tenir sur son siège même s'il le partageait avec Valentine, l'agaça. Il se rappela son reflet dans le miroir et il se sentit vieux de nouveau, dépassé. Malgré les hésitations, le talent était là, l'ambition aussi. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça quand Martin était à la présentation de son émission. Non, une fierté immense, une tendresse infinie et d'autres sentiments beaucoup moins avouables l'avaient secoué tout au long du tournage et lors du visionnage. Des visionnages. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Martin mais il lui arrivait de regarder cette émission par moment, comme si elle avait pu capter l'essence de leur relation dans la lentille de ses caméras. A regarder Hugo ce soir, c'est sa déchéance qu'il croyait voir immortalisée devant lui. 

Il appréhendait de voir les deux meilleurs amis se parler via écrans interposés. Il sentit sa jalousie se réveiller d'avance. Il n'assistait jamais aux taquineries entre Hugo et Martin, étrangement ils le faisaient rarement devant lui. Mais les voir tous les deux rire et s'échanger des blagues avec autant de facilité serrait son cœur autant que la migraine enserrait son crâne. Le reportage allégea un peu sa poitrine, il se perdait dans les rayons de soleil qui caressait l'arrête du nez de son compagnon, les cheveux un peu trop longs dans lesquels il rêvait d'enfouir ses mains, la voix profonde et chaude. Il le regarda naviguer dans la Maison Blanche avec fierté, comme à chaque fois. 

"Bon Martin, tu rentres demain, tu t'es dit "Yann est malade, je vais profiter des faiblesses de mon patron, essayer de soutirer un truc." 

Pardon?! Il fixa son écran hébété, sourd aux rires du public. Le sentiment de malaise revint le frapper de plein fouet, c'était une allusion à eux deux, il n'était pas fou. Il scruta avec attention la réaction de Martin. A l'air surpris du jeune homme, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas répété ça, Hugo l'avait sûrement fait pour répondre à la pique de son aîné avant le reportage. 

"Hé ben on pense pas pareil toi et moi. Moi je veux rentrer pour lui apporter des fleurs." Un sourire doux vint ponctuer sa phrase sous les rires du public et des deux présentateurs éphémères. Une vague de tendresse vint le submerger un moment avant que l'inquiétude ne revienne. Il était terrifié à l'idée que leur relation soit connue des membres de la rédaction. Il craignait les retombées pour le jeune homme, les accusations de favoritisme, le mépris, et surtout la réaction de Laurent. 

Il regarda à peine la fin de l'émission, malgré l'excellente interview de Valentine et Hugo, les hilarantes chroniques de Vincent et Etienne. Autre chose n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans sa tête, chassant temporairement l'inquiétude. "Tu rentres demain." Mais il n'était pas sensé revenir demain pourtant.. Il tenta de l'appeler toute la soirée mais sans réponse de ce dernier. Il finit par aller se coucher, partagé entre l'excitation du possible de retour de son compagnon et ses angoisses. 

Le cauchemar l'attira dans ses griffes dès que le sommeil vint. Cela commençait bien au début, Martin et lui étaient seuls dans l'appartement du plus jeune et ils y étaient très agréablement occupés. Nus, sur le lit, il sentait la peau brûlante sous ses doigts, les muscles rouler sous la peau. Martin avait les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, alors que Yann continuait de parcourir son torse de baisers tendres et conquérants. Il allait arriver à l'objet de son désir quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître Hugo, triomphal. Il allait s'indigner de sa présence quand Martin le repoussa durement pour se redresser, faisant face au nouvel occupant. Yann voulut ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortir alors que le plus jeune des reporters agrippait Martin par la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Martin gémit contre ses lèvres , renforçant le contact entre eux, alors qu'Hugo le regardait. Il repoussa Martin, tout en gardant les mains fermement ancrées sur ses bras. Il fixait toujours Yann : "Il est temps de moderniser certaines choses ici. Et de remplacer ce qui est vieux et inutile." Il poussa Martin sur le lit et vient se placer sur lui, collant leurs hanches ensemble. Yann put de nouveau bouger mais il se retrouva brutalement dans son bureau. Du moins un endroit qui ressemblait à son bureau. Il était rempli de cartons, et Martin était là, tenant dans ses mains les figurines qu'il ramenait toujours de ses voyages. 

"Tu crois qu'Hugo les aimera?" demanda-t-il au présentateur sans le regarder. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il continua. "Sûrement pas, je ferais mieux de les jeter." Il joignit le geste à la parole dans une indifférence brutale et insupportable. Les souvenirs tombaient un à un dans la poubelle avec un bruit assourdissant. 

"Tiens je te rends ça aussi." Fit Martin, une fois qu'il eut terminé,. Les clefs de l'appartement de Yann se retrouvèrent dans ses mains. "Maintenant qu'Hugo et moi, on est ensemble, j'en ai plus besoin." Yann n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, les mots refusaient de sortir. Il les hurlait mais seul son propre cœur les entendait. 

"Allons Yann, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que toi et moi, ça allait durer éternellement? Hugo présente l'émission maintenant. Il est l'avenir. Le tien, celui de ta boîte. Le mien également. C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré mais... il est temps que je sois avec quelqu'un qui appartient au présent, pas au passé." Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se précipita dans les bras d'Hugo qui l'attendait. Yann se rua à leur suite mais il se précipita dans le temps, vit le triomphe d'Hugo en tant que présentateur, les reportages encensés de Martin, leurs nuits d'amour passionnées. Tout tournait autour de lui de plus en vite, le son de leurs rires entremêlés de plus en plus fort, il essayait de fuir..il se débattait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à ce cercle infernal, il réussissait à crier maintenant, les sons pouvaient s'échapper de ses lèvres..

"Yann, réveille-toi." la voix de son compagnon vint briser le cauchemar. Yann se réveilla, perdu et en nage, la nausée au bord des lèvres par la violence des émotions que son rêve avait éveillé dans sa poitrine. Des mains étaient posés sur ses bras, fraîches comparés à la chaleur lancinante de sa peau. Des yeux noisettes se posaient sur lui, plein d'inquiétude, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, il s'était jeté au cou de son reporter, fou de joie de le trouver là. 

"Martin.." il déposa un baiser sur le cou bronzé, inspira l'odeur de sa peau. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Quelle heure il est?"

"Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais malade hier, j'ai décidé de rentrée plus tôt et changé mon vol. Il est 6h30. Tu vas bien?" Il posa sa main sur le front de son compagnon et il grimaça. "Tu as encore de la fièvre. Tu devrais te recoucher." 

"Non!!" s'écria Yann, paniqué à l'idée que le rêve recommence. Je me lève, je veux être avec toi. Et puis je vais travailler aujourd'hui de toute façon."

"Dans ton état? Yann.. ce n'est pas raisonn.." Son compagnon posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. 

"Je sais. Mais je vais quand même le faire. Hors de question que je vous abandonne aujourd'hui encore. Je vais me laver, j'arrive." Et sans attendre, il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Il resta bloqué devant la glace, les deux mains accrochées au lavabo, atterré par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Martin l'avait vu dans cet état. Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il faisait pratiquement dix ans de plus. Comment Martin avait-il fait pour de pas avoir de mouvement de recul en le voyant comme ça. Il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage et se coiffa grossièrement avec ses doigts avant de sortir. Il suivit l'odeur du café chaud. Martin s'affairait dans la cuisine. 

"Tiens, je nous ai ramené quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner. Tu veux du café?" Il lui mit une tasse dans les mains. "Au fait j'ai tenu ma promesse, je t'ai ramené des fleurs." Il lui tendit une poignée de fleurs avec un sourire enfantin. Yann ne put retenir un sourire attendri.

"Tu les as volé où?" 

"Bah il y avait pas de fleuristes ouverts alors je les ai piqué au rond-point en bas de ta rue. Et dans les pots de fleurs aux balcons." Ils rirent en buvant leur café et en déjeunant. Yann se sentait légèrement mieux, la fièvre semblant tomber mais c'est son rêve qui ne cessait de revenir le hanter par flash. Alors que Martin mettait ses fleurs dans un vase, il vint se coller contre son dos, savourant la chaleur de son compagnon. 

"Bientôt je serai comme elles." murmura-t-il tristement, en regardant celles qui s'abîmaient déjà, retirées de la terre.

"Dans un vase?" répondit Martin avec légèreté. 

Le quarantenaire lui mordit doucement l'épaule pour le punir et il entendit son rire résonner à l'intérieur de son corps.

"Fané." Martin fit un bruit de désapprobation et se retourna pour l'enlacer. 

"Tu dis n'importe quoi." murmura-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Yann tenta de l'embrasser mais il se déroba.

"Ah non tu es malade, tu vas me contaminer."

"Moi qui comptais te sauter honteusement dessus sur le comptoir." 

"Dans ton état? T'es sérieux?" Yann laissa ses mains glisser sous le pull de son compagnon. "On ne peut plus sérieux." 

"Bah voyons, allez viens te laver au lieu de dire des bêtises, on va être en retard." 

Yann refusa de monter dans la douche tant que Martin ne l'y suivait pas, ce qu'il finit par faire, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Son compagnon avait l'air si fatigué qu'il ne sentait pas le coeur de lui refuser quoi que soit. Il entreprit de lui laver les cheveux avec douceur, en profitant pour lui masser les épaules doucement. Il se rappelait l'angoisse qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux à son réveil. Yann aussi se rappelait son cauchemar, il ne cessait de revoir les mains d'Hugo sur Martin, leurs baisers, leurs caresses.. ça le rendait dingue. Surtout alors qu'il avait les mains du jeune homme sur lui et qu'elles demeuraient si sages.. Il comprenait la retenue de son amant, mais les sensations que ses doigts réveillaient sur sa peau chassaient primaient sur tout. 

Il se retourna vers lui, et la beauté de son reporter le frappa une fois de plus,alors qu'il le regardait par dessous la masse sombre de ses cheveux mouillés. Il vint goûter ses lèvres avec les siennes avec lenteur, désireux de chasser les images fantômes derrière ses paupières. Les mains de Martin vinrent survoler ses côtes du bout des doigts. Insuffisante caresse. 

"Touche moi Martin." le frôlement de ses lèvres sur le cou doré. "S'il te plaît."

Martin capitula et laissa Yann se rassasier de son corps, le redécouvrir à nouveau avec ses mains, qui s'accordaient à merveille avec l'eau qui ruisselait sur eux. Il n'était pas en reste et s'appliqua à faire perdre la tête à son amant, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qui le faisaient réagir au quart de tour. Dans un coin de sa tête, il enregistra le regard un peu inquiet de Yann, l'impatience de les mouvements de son bassin contre le sien, les morsures possessives sur sa clavicules, les gémissements de plaisir qui ressemblaient à des sanglots. Il s'attacha à ces détails alors le plaisir affaiblissait ses jambes, rendait leurs baisers maladroits, leurs râles plus sonores. Quand Yann vint glisser leurs mains entre eux pour les envelopper et précipiter le dernier acte, Martin sentit sa vision se brouiller et il n'entendit pas les mots que son amant murmura à son oreille, mais il sût qu'ils étaient importants et qu'autre chose se jouait là, dans le confinement de la cabine de douche. Yann les fit flamber l'un contre l'autre, et ils manquèrent de glisser au sol. Ils restèrent sur l'eau encore longtemps après ce moment, savourant les caresses repues avant de devoir quitter leur cocon de vapeurs et d'eau. 

 

***********************************************************************************************

Malgré leur moment sensuel du matin, les restes du rêve tourmentèrent Yann pour le reste de la journée, sans oublier sa crainte que certains membres de la rédaction puisse être au courant. Il essaya de se montrer discret et d'éviter de trop rechercher la présence du jeune reporter mais il en le voyant s'asseoir en face de lui dans son bureau, il se dit qu'il avait forcément raté quelque chose. 

"Tu ne crois que certaines personnes sont au courant pour nous?" lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre à préparer leurs fiches.

"A part Martha? Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment dit à Hugo mais je pense qu'il a de sérieux doutes.." 

"Des doutes à quel point? Qu'est ce qu'il savait?" 

Du rouge vint teinter les joues rondes. "Humm il savait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Ça non plus je ne lui ai pas dit mais il s'en était douté? Et il a bien du voir que les choses avaient changé.. entre toi et moi." 

"Changé comment?" mais Martin n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on venait les interrompre. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui reposer la question avant que le tournage ne commence.

***********************************************************************************************

Au moment du sommaire, il eut l'idée de "contaminer" ses chroniqueurs, c'était drôle et ça permettait de montrer sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir remplacer au pied levé. Quand vint le tour de Martin et en le voyant lui faire signe de venir dans ses bras, il ne put que repenser à leur "bise" pendant la dernière du Petit Journal. Il savoura la façon dont le contact était si naturel entre eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes avant de dériver sur la bouche de l'autre, les images de leurs ébats matinaux leur revenant en tête. 

Yann savoura son retour sur le plateau, le fait de retrouver sa place, surtout avec Martin en face de lui. Il le savait fatigué, il n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait essayé de ne pas se montrer trop attendri à le voir dormir sur le canapé dans les loges, il avait tenté de demeurer impassible. Il comprit qu'il avait encore raté quand l'invité vint le voir dans les loges. 

L'homme était homosexuel, comme lui et c'est avec l'air de connivences de ceux qui ont affronté les mêmes épreuves et connu les mêmes bonheurs qu'il lui dit en sortant de l'émission : 

"C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Et votre compagnon est adorable. J'avais déjà suivi ses reportages à l'étranger, j'étais ravi de le rencontrer."

Yann se figea, stupéfait. Laurent qui était à leurs côtés le fusilla du regard, Martha qui marchait devant eux laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Blanc comme un linge, le présentateur tenta de botter en touche. 

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler."

"Oh.. excusez-moi, je pensais.. à la façon dont vous êtes regardés tous les deux..J'ai du mal comprendre." 

"Mais pas du tout." persifla Laurent. "Vous avez parfaitement compris. La discrétion n'est pas le point de fort de notre ami." Il salua l'invité et tourna les talons sans adresser un mot de plus à son associé. 

"Je suis désolé si je vous ai embarrassé. C'est juste que vous le regardiez avec tellement de.. tendresse, je me suis fait des idées.." 

"Ce n'est rien.." l'attention du quarantenaire venait d'être captée par Martin qui arrivait au bout du couloir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, un poids semblait lui être retiré des épaules.

"Voilà, ce sourire-là." renchérit l'invité, l'air satisfait. Yann rougit et prit congé l'avoir remercié de nouveau.

"Je suis vraiment si peu discret en ce moment?" demanda-t-il à Martha alors qu'il regardait Martin et Hugo partir ensemble, les sourcils froncés. 

"Mais Yann, t'as jamais été discret avec Martin. Vous flirtez comme des ados depuis votre première rencontre." 

"Pardon?" s'offusqua le présentateur. 

"Tu n'as pas dormi à ton hôtel. Clin d'oeil , clin d'oeil. C'était la première télé de Martin, tu as donné le ton. Personne a oublié, on t'avait jamais vu comme ça avec un de tes journalistes." s'amusa la jeune femme devant la gêne de son ami. "Tout le monde sait que Martin te fait complètement craquer. Yann, tu es transparent pour nous. Et pour pas mal d'autres personnes. Il y a même des paris pour savoir quand vous allez vous mettre ensemble. Paris que je vais gagner évidemment. Dès que tu m'autoriseras à répandre la nouvelle." 

"C'est dangereux Martha.."

"Dangereux?"

"Pour Martin.. Les gens l'accuseraient d'être le chouchou; ça serait invivable si les autres savaient."

"Yann.. les autres savent déjà. Tout le monde connait la valeur de notre envoyé spécial. Et tout le monde sait que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il partage ton lit."

"Il ne partage pas mon..."

"Dis ça aux suçons que t'as dans le cou.. et aux siens aussi." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le salua pour le weekend alors que son rire rebondissait joliment sur les murs du studio. 

******************************************************************************************

"Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis que je suis rentré?" Murmura Martin alors que sa tête était posée sur les cuisses de son amant. Les doigts de ce dernier caressaient sa gorge, ses cheveux, dessinaient le tracé des pommettes et du nez, savourait la pulpe de ses lèvres. 

"Qui te dit que je suis inquiet?" 

"Je t'ai vu ce matin. Et dans ton rêve tu m'appelais.. tu avais l'air de souffrir.." Yann se perdit dans l'océan brun et or de ses yeux. Il soupira.

"J'ai rêvé que tu couchais avec Hugo devant moi. Et qu'il prenait ma place.. littéralement.. Dans tous les domaines."

"Pardon??! D'où ça vient ça?" Martin le fixait éberlué.

"D'un peu tout je pense. De le voir à ma place dans l'émission, de vous voir si complices... Je me suis senti de trop. Vieux et dépassé." 

"Tu sais que c'est ridicule hein? Hugo et moi? Même si toi et moi on était pas ensemble, jamais je serais avec Hugo. C'est un principe, je ne sors jamais avec des hommes plus grands que moi." ajouta-t-il, taquin. 

"Ça te limite dans tes choix." 

"J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé, que veux-tu. Aïe!!" Yann venait de le pincer. "Quand à te remplacer pour l'émission, personne ne le peut.."

"Personne n'est irremplaçable Martin."

"Vas dire ça à Cyrille!" 

Yann râla pour le principe, que son sourire venait démentir. Martin se redressa pour se lover contre son cou. 

"Et? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui t'inquiète.. Tu as aussi dit "Ils ne doivent pas savoir."" Tu parlais de quoi? J'espère que tu as pas un amant qui traîne dans un placard, je serais très fâché." 

"Bah voyons, c'est mon genre.." il soupira devant l'insistance du regard de son amant. " J'ai peur que les gens soient au courant pour nous. Avec les allusions de Vincent et Hugo, j'ai eu peur que les gens y pensent.. Je veux pas.. J'ai peur des conséquences pour toi..."

"Il peut rien m'arriver, je couche avec le patron. Aie, mais arrête de me pincer enfin." Pour se venger, il fit glisser Yann et vint bloquer le corps de son amant, entre le sien et les coussins du canapé. 

"Sois sérieux Martin. J'ai peur de ce que les gens peuvent dire ou faire contre toi. Les accusations de favoritisme et autres.. j'ai pas envie de t'imposer ça. Tu le mérites pas.."

Doucement, le reporter vint poser ses lèvres sur la bouche de son compagnon, attendri par sa sollicitude et la façon qu'il avait de le surprotéger alors que lui-même avait cruellement besoin qu'on veille sur lui et qu'on le protège. Il avait ressenti cela dès leur premier baiser en Afrique du Sud, ce besoin viscéral de le mettre à l'abri, de lui-même surtout. Car il savait parfaitement que c'était ses angoisses à lui qu'il projetait sur les autres : la peur d'être jugé, sur leur différence d'âge surtout, leur différence de statut.. En le voyant se débattre dans ses draps, une expression paniquée sur le visage, criant presque son nom, il avait compris pour la première fois à quel point il avait peur de le perdre, de voir Martin partir dans les bras d'un homme plus jeune, de le voir céder aux jugements implacables de la société... Yann vint entourer sa taille de ses bras.

"Yann, je vais pas te quitter pour quelqu'un de plus jeune.. Hugo ou un autre. Tu ne risques pas d'être remplacé parce que personne ne peut pas faire ce que tu fais. Pour ce qui est de notre relation, que les autres soient au courant ou pas, je m'en fiche. Leurs avis ne comptent pas. Tant qu'on est ensemble, on peut faire face à tout. Alors fais-nous confiance." 

Yann évita de le regarder pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était touché. Son amant le sentit et glissa une main apaisante dans la chevelure grisonnante, embrassant doucement le menton de du plus vieux. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant que Yann ne glisse une main plus entreprenante vers les reins de Martin. 

"Je vais beaucoup mieux.." fit-il l'air de rien alors qu'il commençait à caresser la peau veloutée de son dos. 

"Je sens ça ." murmura Martin contre sa bouche avant de capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. 

La nuit vit leurs caresses se répéter dans une boucle infinie, Yann laissant son amant chasser ses craintes avec chaque baiser, chaque mot susurré à son oreille. "Fais-nous confiance." Ça sonnait tellement bien...

 

 

A suivre


End file.
